Tropical Island Resort Bash
by Semaj-87
Summary: I'm bored, so I create my own Island Resort and invite a couple of anime, cartoon, book, and video game characters fot the experience. My first fic!!!
1. The Bordem

Tropic Island Resort Bash  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*******It's a rainy day. I'm in my room working on my computer***  
  
**Me:** Man, am I so bored!!! Here it is, spring break, and it's raining. There must be something to do. ***calling*** ZIR, COME HERE!!!!!!!!  
  
***ZIR, my SIR unit (FYI: I am not an Irken, I'm a kid who happens to have a SIR unit) blasts thru my bedroom wall***  
  
**Me:** ZIR!!!  
  
**ZIR: *eyes go red, and he salutes*** Yes my master  
  
**Me:** How many times did I tell you to ***raises voice*** USE THE DOOR!!!!!!!!  
  
**ZIR: *eyes go back to blue*** Uhhhhh......Ida know?????  
  
**Me: *sighs*** Never mind! Anyway, I'm trying to think off what to do for spring break. Any suggestions?  
  
**ZIR: *goes silent for a while*** I can stuff a handful of marshmallows in my mouth and wistle Dixie  
  
***ZIR does just that. I just sigh again*  
  
Me:** Why do I even bother? There must be something I can do, but what? WHAT!  
  
***I accedently hit the book case and a travel book land on my head. I pick it up and study the cover. It had a picture of a tropical island in the carabbien. My eyes widen with delight***  
  
**Me:** That's It!!!! ZIR, are you pondering what I'm pondering?  
  
**ZIR:** Yes...YES...wait a minute...NO!!!  
  
**Me:** I'll use my psychic fan-ficton powers to create a tropical island getaway. And for a whole week, It'll be fun, sun and surf! Still, It'll be kinda lonley with just me *looks at ZIR*, uh.....and you!!!! So question is, who can I invite???  
  
**ZIR:** Want me to sing the DOOM song?  
  
**Me:** NOOO!!!!!  
  
**ZIR:** OH!  
  
**Me:** I got it! ***types on computer*** I'll invite:  
  
**~Yu-Gi-Oh!**  
Yugi  
Joey  
Tristian  
Tea  
Mai  
Kaiba  
  
**~Sailor Moon**  
Serena  
Ami  
Rei  
Lita  
Mina  
Darien  
  
**~Tenchi**  
Tenchi  
Ryoko  
Ayeka  
Mihoshi  
  
**~Legend of Zelda**  
Link  
Zelda  
  
**~Harry Potter**  
Harry  
Ron   
Hermoinie  
  
**~Spongebob Squarepants**  
Spongebob  
Patrick  
  
**Me: *stops typing*** Well that should be it  
  
**ZIR:** Can GIR come to?  
  
**Me:** Fine, GIR can come to  
  
**ZIR:** Yippe!!!!  
  
***I sit down at computer and begin typing again. Suddenly, a beautiful tropic island pops out onto the screen***  
  
**Me:** ZIR, lets party!  
  
**ZIR:** Yeah!  
  
***I push a button, and ZIR and I dissaper in a flash of light***  
  
--------------------------  
Ok! That's it for my first chappy. Oh, and one other thing. You (yes you, the person sitting at the computer) can be part of this fanfic as well. How? Simple! Just review my story and fill out the following:  
  
[name (USERNAME ONLY!!!)]  
[gender]  
[hair color]  
[eye color]  
[personality]  
[bathing suit color]  
[GIRLS ONLY: bathing suit type (one peice or two)]  
  
Here's what mine is:  
  
Semaj_87  
Male  
Black  
Hazel  
Very mysterious, and a lone wolf!  
Black and Blue  
  
Once I get 3 submissions, I'll begin chappy two. You have until chappy 3 to enter. After that, I won't accept any others (if any). So R&R!!!  



	2. The Invitations

**Tropical Island Resort Bash (Chapter 2)**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------  
**Scene:** Turtle Card Shop  
----------  
  
***Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, & Mai are Standing outside. Everyone is each holding a large, brown, envelope.*  
  
Yugi:** So let me get this straight; you guys also received one of these strange envelopes?  
  
**Joey:** Sure looks like it  
  
**Tea:** How come we haven't opened them yet?  
  
***everyone goes silent fo a while*  
  
Everybody:** Good question!!!!  
  
***they each open their envelopes. Inside each one, is a handheld gadget-thing*  
  
Yugi:** wonder what it does?  
  
***The small devices each go off simultaneously. Each one projects a hologram. The hologram is of a kid in carribean clothing.***  
  
**Hologram:** Greetings, and Salutations! My name is Semaj_87. I invite you to my tropical island resort on Paradise Island  
  
***many images of the island show up on the hologram*  
  
Semaj_87:** For one week, you will experience the wonders and pleasures of this very own heaven on earth. Enjoy the endless, sandy beach, swim a few laps in the pool, dance your cares away in our disco/club, take your chances at the casino, enjoy fine dining, or just watch the sunset. The choice is yours and yours alone weather you want to take this opportunity of a lifetime or not. Just click 'Yes' or 'No'! Aloha!!!!  
  
***hologram goes of*  
  
Joey:** Wow, sounds like one heck of a place!  
  
**Tea:** Sice when does a 16-year-old have a island resort?  
  
**Tristan:** Forget figuring out how and worry about now. This is, and I quote, an 'opportunity of a lifetime'.  
  
**Mai:** I'm definetly in. ***turns attention to device*** Lets see, just click 'Yes' or 'No'. Sounds simple enough.  
  
***Mai pushes the yes button. She dissapears in a flash of light. Everyone just stare flabbergastedlly*  
  
Joey:** Well, you don't see 'dat every day  
  
**Tea:** She just pushed the button and....  
  
***Tea pushes the yes button and dissapers to***  
  
**Yugi: *screams*** Tea!!!! This is getting strange. This might be a trick from Pegasus, or Duke, or Malik!  
  
**Joey:** Blah, Blah, Blah!!! You know what 'dey say Yug, "When in rome"  
  
***Joey Pushes button and dissapears*  
  
Tristan:** I guess I gotta do what I gotta do  
  
***Tristan...oh you know what happens*  
  
Yugi: *sighs*** I better go along and make sure they don't get into any trouble  
  
***what do you think???***  
  
----------  
**Scene:** Masaki Residence  
----------  
  
***everyone is sitting at the table eating lunch. Tenchi walks in with a handful of mail*  
  
Tenchi: *calling*** Mail Call!!!!  
  
***Ryoko teleports over and seizes the pile of mail from Tenchi*  
  
Ryoko:** OHHHHHH!!!! I hope my Space Pirate Monthly is here  
  
***Ayeka marches over to Ryoko*  
  
Ayeka:** Your joking, right? Everyone knows my Royal Princess Diget arrives today  
  
***The two fight over the stack of newly arrived mail. This ends with mail flying over the place. Sasami enters ad grabs a large envelope*  
  
Sasami:** Hey! This is addressed to Tenchi  
  
***grabs another one*  
  
Sasami:** And here's one for Ryoko  
  
***grabs two more*  
  
Sasami:** And here are two more of the same envelopes addressed to my big sister and Mihoshi  
  
***The four each take their envelopes, open them, and receive a strange device. A hologram appears (the same as the one above)*  
  
Ryoko:** Wow! I can really go for a vacation  
  
**Ayeka:** What for? All you do is sit around all day on your lazy behind doing squat! As for me, I'm the one who needs a vacation  
  
**Ryoko**: Oh yeah! What makes you think you deserve one more than me?  
  
**Ayeka:** I'm a princess, I have alot of stress, What with the weight of the whole planet of Jurai on my sholders and all  
  
**Ryoko:** What weight? You've been moochin' off of my sweet, dear Tenchi for a whole year now  
  
**Ayeka:** So have you  
  
***The two then realize something. Tenchi and Mihoshi are gone***  
  
**Ryoko:** What the....where's Tenchi?  
  
**Sasami:** Oh! While you two were fighting, Tenchi and Mihosi pushed the 'Yes" buttons on their thingies, and disappeared  
  
**Ayeka:** What the...who...when..whaa....*Yells* TENCHIIIIIIII!!!!!!! I better go after him  
  
***Ayeak pushes the button and disappears*  
  
Ryoko:** Oh no you don't princess, your not going to get away that easily. We haven't finished our argument  
  
***Ryoko does the same thing. Kiyone, who is at the table throws a hissy fit*  
  
Kiyone:** *whining* How come that ditz Mihoshi got an invitation and not me. I'm the one who deserves a vacation  
  
**Ryo-oki:** Meowwwww!!!!  
  
--------------------  
  
Well, thats chap two, stay tuned for chap 3. And continue to R&R. I need some more reviews.  
  
And one more thing for those signing up to be part of this fic, I've added a new question:  
  
[What character of the opposite sex that I have in my invite list do you like (besides Tenchi)???]  
  
Continue sending in those subbmissions  



	3. The Invitations 2

**Tropical Island Resort Bash (Chapter 3)**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------  
**Scene:** Crown Arcade  
----------  
  
***Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, & Darien are sitting at a table, each with a large brown envelope in hand. Serena comes running up to them, also with a large envelope***  
  
**Serena:** Hey guys, guess....***stops and notices something***...err, so you guys have one too?  
  
**Everyone:** MMM-HMMM  
  
**Serena:** So how come you guys didn't open yours yet?  
  
**Rei:** We were waiting for you, meatball head  
  
**Serena: *angrily*** Hey! Watch it, Shinto  
  
**Lita:** Can we just open them now?  
  
***Everyone opens their envelope. Inside each of them are small, weird-looking gadgets***  
  
**Mina:** So, what are they?  
  
***all of them go off, projecting a holograpm (see chapter 2)***  
  
**Serena:** Oooo, a vacation! Sounds nice. ***presses 'yes' button*** YES!  
  
***Serena dissapers. Everyone goes silent for a while***  
  
**Lita:** You got to admite, you don't see that everyday  
  
**Amy:** You think the negaverse is behind this?  
  
**Darien:** Only one way to find out  
  
***Darien presses YES button and dissapers. Soon the other girls do the same***  
  
----------  
**Scene:** Hyrule Castle  
----------  
  
***Link and Zelda are watching the sunset from Zelda's balcony. They then look into each others eyes and are about to excange a romantic kiss, when suddenly, a fairy flys down and crash lands. The fairy is carrying two envelopes. It gets up and dizzily flies over to the two***  
  
**Fairy: *stuttering*** D-D-Delivery for Z-Zelda and L-Link. ***to self*** I'm getting to old for this!  
  
***The fairy gives them the envelopes and flies off. Link and Zelda open the envelopes and pull out strange little devices. Tey go off with a holographic message***  
  
**Link:** Hey, a vacation! I can really go for one right now  
  
***he pushes the YES button, and dissapers***  
  
**Zelda:** LINK! Oh what the heck...  
  
***she does the same thing***  
  
----------  
**Scene:** Hogwarts School  
----------  
  
**Harry, Ron, & Hermione are in the Gryffindor main room, sitting at at table. Ron and Harry are playing Wizard's Chess**  
  
**Hermione:** So what are you guys planning to do for Spring Break?  
  
**Harry:** You know me, I'm just going to stay here at the school  
  
**Ron:** My family's going to Trannsylvania for some sort of Wizarding Festival. Supposed to be fun, but I'm not really sure 'bout that.  
  
***An owl the flys in carrying three envelopes. It drops them and flys off. The three wizards-in-training. Pick them up and open them (By now you should know what happens next)***  
  
**Harry:** Well, It does sound better than staying here for the whole week  
  
***Harry pushes the YES button and dissapears. Ron and Hermione are now in complete awh***  
  
**Ron:** Woah! Bloody amazing!  
  
***Ron does the same***  
  
**Hermione:** What I wanna know is how a muggle device is able to work in a magical enviroment? Oh well!  
  
***I don't need to tell you what happens next***  
----------  
**Scene:** Outside Spongebob's House  
----------  
  
***Spongebob and Patrick are sitting around doing nothing***  
  
**Spongebob:** So Patrick, whatcha wanna do?  
  
**Patrick:** I don't know, what do you wanna do?  
  
**Spongebob:** I don't know, what do you wanna do?  
  
**Patrick:** I don't know, what do you wanna do?  
  
***Before their supid conversation can get any stupider, a mail truck comes by and drops of the mail in Spongebob's mail box***  
  
**Both:** Mail!!!!  
  
***The two run over to the mail box and grab what's inside***  
  
**Spongebob:** Lets see...Bills, Bills, Bills, You may have won two million dollars, Bills, Jury-Duty, Bills, Magazine for Gary, Bills, Stange looking envelope from someone I don't know, another one for Patrick, Hey! Since when do you get stuff in my mailbox?  
  
**Patrick:** DUH, I forget!!!  
  
***The two open the envelopes, and blah, blah, blah***  
  
**Both:** Wow vacation!!!!!   
***You know!!!!!!***  
  
--------------------  
  
Chappy four's coming. Oh and *gets on knees* Please Please Please Review. I'm beggin here, what's it gonna take for a review, all I have is one. So please oh please review. PPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  



	4. The Arrival

**Tropical Island Resort Bash (Chapter 3)**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------  
**Scene:** Loading Dock of Vacation Island  
----------  
  
***A huge flash of light appears. When it dims, it shows a group of people, who are quite disoriented and confused at the moment***  
  
**Yugi:** Wha...where are we?  
  
**Tenchi:** Hey! Isn't this the Island shown in that message?  
  
**Zelda:** This is getting a little spooky  
  
**Patrick:** You can say that again  
  
***Everyone that's human, or is human-like, notice Spongebob and Patrick***  
  
**Everyone:** AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH! A talking sponge and starfish  
  
**Spngebob And Patruck:** IIIIIIIIIYYYYYYEEEEEE! Humans  
  
***Just then, Semaj_87 pops out of nowhere***  
  
**Semaj_87:** Well, I see that you people are getting aquainted. And If your not, there's plenty of time to do so. By the way, welcome to Vacation Island  
  
**Tea:** Who are you and what do you want with us?  
  
**Semaj_87:** Didn't you get the message?  
  
**Tea:** Oh, yeah! I forgot  
  
**Ami:** How did you bring us here?  
  
**Semaj_87:** That's for me to know, and you never to find out. Anyway, on to more important matters  
  
***He snaps his fingers, and card keys form in everyone's hands***  
  
**Semaj_87:** These are your keys to your bungalows you'll be staying in. Don't bother losing them, 'cause I won't make new ones. Well, actually I can make new ones, but don't think you can take advantage of that. The bungalows are that way ***points***, thanks, and enjoy your stay  
  
***He snaps his fingers and dissapears. Everyone is silent for a while. They then go over to their cabins.***  
  
**Yugi:** Let's see! ***Yugi is looking for his bungalow*** 201...202...ahhh! Here we are, Cabin 203!  
  
***Yugi walks over and is about to slide his card key in the slot, when another hand bumps into his***  
  
**Yugi:** Excuse me, I...wha?  
  
***Yugi discovers the hand he bumped was...***  
  
**Yugi:** KAIBA?  
  
**Kaiba:** Yugi?  
  
**Both:** What are you doing at my cabin? What? Your Cabin? This is my Cabin! Wait a minute...  
  
**Yugi:** If you say this is your cabin...  
  
**Kaiba:** And you claim the same...  
  
**Yugi:** And both our cabin numbers are 203...  
  
**Kaiba:** Than that means...  
  
***the two go silent for awhile***  
  
**Both:** We have to share the same one!  
  
***they both go silent again***  
  
**Both:** NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*** At another cabin, two other rivals have the same problem, namely: Ryoko & Ayeka.***  
  
**Ayeka:** This is complete injustice. How do they expect me, Princess of the Royal Family of Jurai, to share the same rome with a Wicked, Hateful, Spiteful, Demoness Space Pirate  
  
**Ryoko:** Hey, I'm not as thrilled as you are about the roomate situation  
  
**Ayeka:** I am complaining about this to management this instant!!!  
  
***Ayeka picks up telephone***  
  
**Phone Person:** Hello! This is the Vacation Island Resort Telephone Service. To call someone in another bungalow, press 1. To call long distance, press 2. To arrange a wake-up call, press 3. To order Room Service, Press 4. To find out about upcoming events, press 5. To Complain about the room partner arrangement...  
  
**Ayeka:** It's about time...  
  
**Phone Person:**...Tell it to JOE MAMA! ***Laughs*** Sorry you don't like the housing situation, but get use to it. You'll be staying there for the rest of the week. Thank you for using the Vacation Island Resort Telephone Service. Have a nice day! ***hangs up***  
  
***Ayeka violentley hangs up phone and growls***  
  
**Ayeka:** Why do things like this always happen to me?  
  
**Ryoko:** I guess that means we're stuck as roomates  
  
***Ayeka starts to throw a fit***  
  
--------------------  
  
Well, that's chappy four for you. If you want to be part of the fan-fic still, feel free to sign-up. And for those who did sign up (which at the moment is only one) expect to see yourselfs soon. Keep reviewing people!!!! 


	5. The Pool

**Tropical Island Resort Bash (Chapter 3)**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
***Spongebob and Patrick are somewhere at the resort*  
  
Spongebob:** Hey Patrick! Now that we're on vacation, we can do stuff we only dreamed of!  
  
**Patrick:** Like fly?  
  
**Spongebob:** Sure  
  
***Spongebob and Patrick run over to nearby cliff and jump off. They fall down screaming in a big crash*  
  
Spongebob:** Or maybe not!!!  
  
***Harry, Ron, & Hermione are walking to the pool. Harry and Hermione are in their bathing suits, but Ron's not*  
  
Harry:** Ron, How come your not in your bathing suit?  
  
**Ron:** Because I don't need It. See, I've been learning a clothes-changing spell. Just a flick of my wand and...  
  
***Ron speaks a few magic words, and a cloud of smoke engulfs him. When it dissapears, It shows Ron, with nothing on. Everyone at the pool laughs as Ron runs to a nearby changing booth, embarresed*  
  
Hermione:** Ron should have learned by now. Only high-leveled wizards can do those spells correctly  
  
***A few minutes later, the pool is crowded with people. In the pool; Tea, Mihoshi, Harry, Hermione, Ron, GIR, ZIR, Spongebob, and Patrick are playing Marco Polo. Patrick's It*  
  
Patrick:** Duh, Christopher...  
  
**Spongebob:** Patrick, It's not Christopher, it's Marco!!!  
  
**Patrick:** Doh!  
  
***Patrick starts over*  
  
Patrick:**FERDINAND!!!!  
  
***Everyone playing sweatdrops. Meanwhile, Joey climbs to the top of the high dive*  
  
Joey:** And now, Joey the Great, will preform his rare, super-duper, swan-dive, can-opener, cannonball jump  
  
***Joey jumps on the diving board repeatidly*  
  
Joey:** One for da' Money, Two for da' Show, Three to get Redah', and Fo' to.....GERONIMO!!!  
  
***Joey jumps of and into the pool. His splash is so big, that the water soaks Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita, & Mina; who at the time we're sunbathing. By the time Joey gets out of the water, he's met by a couple of angry, wet sailor scouts, who want to beat him to a pulp.*  
  
Joey: *gulps*** Uhh.....Something tells me you don't want any autographs. Do yah'?  
  
***Joey turns around and runs in the other direction as the girls stampede after him. Meanwhile, Yugi steps out from one of the chganging booths*  
  
Yugi:** Now for a quick dip ***slowing down***in...the...p..pool...  
  
***Yugi stops in his tracks as he watches a girl step out of the pool. The black hair girl with red higlights may not have been wearing anything revealing, but her looks still made Yugi's heart skip a beat. She then turned her lovely , brown eyes to him. This made Yugi's heart beat even faster. He took a few steps forward, but before he could get any closer, a major distraction caught his attention*  
  
Joey:** Helpmehelpmehelpmehelpme.....  
  
**Raye:** Come back here you little twirp!!!  
  
**Lita:** When we get our hands on you, you'd wish you haven't set foot on that diving board!!!  
  
***Yugi just shakes his head. When he turns his attention back to the girl, he notices....that she's not there anymore*  
  
Yugi:** Wha? where she go????  
  
--------------------  
  
Duh duh duh!!!! A cliffhanger ending! Will Yugi ever meet that mysterious girl again? You'll have to wait and see! Make sure you review, and I'm still waiting for more subbmission for parts. 


	6. The Luau

**Tropical Island Resort Bash (Chapter 3)**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***It's nearly after sunset. Everybody has gathered on the beach for a Polynesian-style Luau (actually, not everyone's there. I didn't want to break ZIR and GIR's little metallic hearts by having them watch their favorite animal, the pig, roast on a bed of coals). Everyone is sitting indain-style before a low leveled table, which at the moment is bare. Before them is a stage where a bunch of the band is setting up and rehersing. Just then, I step up to the mic.***  
  
**Semaj_87:** Aloha everyone. Welcome to the first night of your vacation. To celebrate, We're having a first night Luau. Before I let the festivites begin, I'd just like to quote the ancient hawaiian saying: 'Eli Loko Ka Po'e Apau!!!  
  
**Ron:** What's that mean?  
  
**Semaj:** DIG IN EVERYBODY!!!!  
  
***At that moment, the music starts to play, the dancers begin to dance, and the food is layed out. It's truly a Hawaiian Feast. Among the many dishes are Poi, Lomi-Lomi Salmon, Sweet Potatos, Chicken Adobo, Char Sui, Lau Lau, Pupu & Kimchee, Taro, and of course, the Kaluau Pig. And for dessert: Kulolo, Haupia, and Banana Bread. While everyone is busy feasting, a felow sponge has just shown up.*  
  
Spongebob:** Yesirre! Nothing like an old-fasioned luau to get one in the mood for partying!!  
  
***Spongebob notices a strange smell*  
  
Spongebob:** Man that luau food smells good. Wonder what it is?  
  
***Spongebob then notices that his feet are getting hot. When he looks down, he notices he's standing on the burning coals. Spongebob zoom into the air with a high-pitched scream. He lands on the stage and begins hopping up and down, chanting in a painful way. The other dancers notice him.*  
  
Dancer #1:** Man that guy knows how to dance!  
  
**Dancer #2:** You said it brudda'  
  
***Meanwhile, Joey is stuffing down a whole lot of food. Yugi, however, has barley touched his plate (or should that be banana leaf?)***  
  
**Joey:** ***scarf***...Man this...***munch***...Taro and Lau Lau is ***gulp*** good  
  
***Yugi sighs. Tea, who sitting next to him, notices***  
  
**Tea:** Yugi, You've barley eaten anything. Is something the matter?  
  
**Yugi: *notices Tea*** Oh, uh, it's nothing!  
  
**Tea:** Yugi, we've been freinds for a long time, so I'd know something was the matter. So spit it out!  
  
**Yugi:** Well, when I was at the pool today, I saw this really pretty girl. I would have talked to her, but I was distracted. And before you know it, she was gone  
  
**Tea:** Girl trouble, eh? Well cheer up Yug, It's gonna be another 6 days, I'm sure you'd run into her again  
  
**Yugi:** Well, I guess your right.  
  
***stands up***  
  
**Yugi:** Excuse me! I'm just gonna take a walk. I just need to think  
  
**Joey: *Calling out to yugi as he leaves*** Hey Yuggg...***gobble***...If your not eating...***gulps***...can I have your Kaluau?  
  
***The music stops and everyone appluads. I walk back up to the stage*  
  
Semaj_87:** Okay, for this next number, we'll need a couple of volunteers! Anybody?  
  
***Serena, Ami, Lita, Mina, Hermione, Ryoko, Mihoshi, and Ayeka raise their hands. I sow them to the stage and hand them some leis and grass skirts. The music starts and everyone begins dancing. Ayeka then notices that Ryoko is dancing on Tenchi's side of the stage. Being the jealous one she is, she dances over and pushes Ryoko out the the way. Ayeka then starts to strut her stuff in front of Tenchi. Ryoko marches up to her and shoves her. This leads to a major fight between the two. It takes a bunch of the preformers to break them up. While this is happening, Yugi is walking along the shoreline.*  
  
Yugi: *Thinking*** My the sea's beautiful at sunset!  
  
***Yugi notices a conch shell. He bends over to pick it up, when he bumps heads with someone*  
  
Yugi:** Ouch! uh....sorry, my bad! I...uh.....  
  
***Yugi notices that he just bumped head with the girl he saw at the pool*  
  
Yugi:** Hey, Your the girl from the pool!!!  
  
**Girl:** And your that boy! I never do forget a face, or at least a hairdo like that  
  
**Yugi: *kind of embarresed*** You don't think it's goofy, Do yah?  
  
**Girl: *giggles*** No. Actually I think it's kind of cute  
  
***Yugi blushes. The girls reaches out to shake hands*  
  
Girl:** Oh, by the way, the name Lizzie. My parents calls me Elizabeth, but don't YOU dare!!!!!  
  
**Yugi:** Hi Lizzie, My names Yugi  
  
**Lizzie:** You want to head back to the Luau?  
  
**Yugi:** Sure  
  
***And they do just that***  
  
--------------------  
  
And that's chap 6.  
  
**Note to _Lizzie_:** I hope I didn't make you look too bad!!!! And Sorry if your name not really Elizabeth. It is a similarity. Elizabeth, Lizzie!  
  
**Note _to Egyptian Goddess_ and _Quarte Winner_:** Don't worry guys (err...gals) I haven't forgotten you two. I'll put you in asap! Meanwhile, can you two reply back and tell me...[What character of the opposite sex that I have in my invite list do you like (besides Tenchi)???] I'd think that'll be real ecential.  
  
And to everyone, please Review!!!  



	7. The Pranks

**Tropical Island Resort Bash (Chapter 7)**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***It's 6:00am the next morning. Kaiba is sound asleep in his bed. the phone rings. The half-awake, grogy duelist reaches for the phone. *  
  
Kaiba: *yawns*** Hello?  
  
**Phone Person:** Hi, this is your wake-up call...  
  
**Kaiba:** Wait, I didn't reserve a wake up call!!!!  
  
**Phone Person:** Yes you did! This is Joey Wheeler, Isn't It?  
  
**Kaiba:** No!  
  
**Phone Person:** But this is room 203?  
  
**Kaiba:** Yes!  
  
**Phone Person:** Well, a Joey Wheeler had ordered a wake-up call for room 203! I don't know what's going on, but wake up!!!!  
  
***Phone person hangs up. Kaiba is silent for a while. Kaiba runs outside.***  
  
**Kaiba: *real loud*:** WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
  
***In his cabin, Joey is on the floor laughing up a storm***  
  
**Joey:** Works every time!   
***Later that day, Kaiba is at the beach, sleeping and sunbathing. Joey tiptoes over to him. He snaps his fingers in front of Kaiba's face.***  
  
**Joey:** Heh, sleeping like a rock. Now for step two of my master plan!  
  
***Joey takes a pail and shovel and begins working. Meanwhile, at the pool, Mai & Tea are sunbathing poolside. A young blonde girl in a blue bikini, witn sunglasses and strawhat comes up to the two.***  
  
**Girl:** Hi! You mind if I lay here?  
  
**Tea:** Sure  
  
**Mai:** Go ahead  
  
**Girl:** Thanks  
  
***The girl sets up a towel next to Mai and lies on it***  
  
**Girl:** Anyway, the names Laura, but my nickname's Egyptian Goddess  
  
**Tea:** Nice to meet you EG. Do you like duel monsters  
  
**EG: *while applying suntan lotion*** Oh sure, I'm crazy for them. My favorite has to be Harpy Lady  
  
**Mai: *jolts up from her napping position*:** You like Harpy Lady  
  
**EG:** Not as much as the Harpy Sisters  
  
***Mai and EG soon click, and begin chatting up a storm. Tea sighs and faces the other way*  
  
Tea: *under her breath*** GREAT! More Blonde, air-headed Harpy-lovers. Just what I need!!!  
  
***She drifts of to sleep. Back at the beach, a crowd of guests are laughing and giggling at some hilarious specticle. This wakes Kaiba up from his nap. Kaiba is curious at what the hubub is about. He then notices that he has been covered in sand from chin to toe. It had been sculpted into a body of a mermaid, making Kaiba look ridiculous*  
  
Kaiba:** What the....  
  
**Link:** Hey everybody, If it isn't the Little Mermaid  
  
**Raye:** This is so hilarious  
  
**Spongebob:** Hey! It's mermaid man!!!!!  
  
**Kaiba:** HHEEYY! Who did this, I demand to know  
  
***Joey walks up with shovel and pail in hand***  
  
**Joey:** Well, well, well! If it isn't the duel monster's champion, all in his...er...or should i say, her glory  
  
**Kaiba:** WHEELER! When I get my hands on your, you'd wish you'd never picked up a shovel and pail  
  
**Joey:** Hold that thought for a moment  
  
***He takes out a camera and takes a photo***  
  
**Joey:** Now 'dis moment will definetly last a lifetime  
  
***Kaiba growls and foams at the mouth. Back at the pool; Tea, Mai, and Eygyptian Goddess are now fast asleep. Tristan comes over***  
  
**Tristan:** My my! A bunch of bathing beauties sweltering in the hot sun. It would take a major disaster to ruin a moment like this  
  
***He gives a little evil laugh. He then runs over to a nearby ice machine. He takes the top off it, and then he takes a super soaker, and fills it up with the ice-cold water inside. He then runs back to where the girls are napping.  
  
Tristan:** Ready, aim, ***real loud*** FIYAH!!!  
  
***Tristan squirts the water on the girls. The shock sends the three flying into the air. The shrieks that emit from them are loud enough to break glass. When Tristan stops, he begin to laugh louder than a hyena. He's to busy to notice the angry looks on the girls faces. The three march over to Tristan and pick him up. Tristan trys to struggle, but It dosen't help. The girls take him and throw him into the pool. At the beach, another prankster is getting his just desserts. Joey head is stuffed into the sand, making him look like an ostrich. If that wasn't bad enough, there was a 'Kick me' sign glued to his behind. Joey vilontley tries to pull his head out, but fails*  
  
Joey: *voice muffled*** Help, get me outta here. Kaiba? I'm sorry! Kaiba, Really, Get me outta here! Please? Anybody? Por Favor? Please help!!!  
  
--------------------  
  
I hope you liked chap 7. One final note: From this moment, I will not be accepting anymore subbmissions. Please, no more replys for parts in this fic. I'm already over my head with the many subs. Many of you will probaly not have huge parts in this fic as others! But still, be assured, those that have entered will be included. And, as always, please JUST Review!!!  



	8. The Dance

**Tropical Island Resort Bash (Chapter 8)**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. I also don't own _Waiting for Tonight_ by Jennifer Lopez. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*** It's sometime after sunset, somewhere around 9. Everyone's now at the night club. The speakers are blaring with the sound of Eninem, the lights are flashing with colors of the rainbow, and everyone's dancin' and just havin' a good time...*  
  
Ryoko:** WWWHHHAAATTT???  
  
***...except one*  
  
Ryoko:** What do you mean you don't have any sake?  
  
**Bartender:** Sorry ma'am, but we don't serve any alcoholic beverages  
  
**Ryoko:** What type of club dosen't serve alcohol?  
  
**Bartender:** An non-alcoholic one! ***A/N: wonder if they exist?***  
  
**Ryoko:** Well where does a girl have to go to get hammered on this island?  
  
**Bartender:** Sorry to be a bearer of bad news, but there's absolutley no alcoholic beverages served on this island  
  
***Ryoko is now in a state of shock. Her eyes twitch*  
  
Ryoko:** Excuse me  
  
***Ryoko quietly walks out of the club*  
  
Ryoko:** NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
***Ryoko wals back inside and steps up to the bar*  
  
Ryoko:** FINE, get me a _Sierra Mist_!!!!  
  
***On the dancefloor, Ron was totally getting his groove on, and acting like a major idiot*  
  
Ron:** WOOOHHHH.....This muggle music is bloody wicked!!! Yeah! Yeah! Uh-huh! Get Down, Get down! Shaddy's back, back again...  
  
***A really embarresed Harry & Hermione only watch as their diluted friend makes a fool of himself. Link the walks over*  
  
Link:** Hey! Do you know that guy?  
  
***He was obviously pointing in Ron's direction*  
  
Harry & Hermione:** UHHHH.....No!  
  
***Meanwhile, on the other side of the club, Tristan and Yugi are standing on the sidelines as everyone else is dancing*  
  
Tristan:** So Yugi, ***in mushy voice*** Where's your GUURRRLLLfriend  
  
**Yugi:** WHAT?  
  
**Tristan:** You know what I mean!!!!  
  
**Yugi:** Are you talking about Lizzie? C'mon Tristan, I barley know her! Besides, we haven't even dated.....yet. That is, if she gets here!  
  
***Just then, Lizzie comes in. She's wearing a pink tank top, black pants, and red platform shoes. She looks around and then spots Yugi*  
  
Lizzie:** Hey Yug! Sorry if I'm late?  
  
**Yugi:** Don't worry, your not  
  
***Just then, Jennifer Lopez's _Waiting for Tonight_ starts playing*  
  
Yugi:** Looks like your in time for the next song. Care to dance?  
  
**Lizzie:** Sure!  
  
***Yugi and Lizzie run over to the dance floor*  
  
Tristan:** You two love birds have a good time ***chuckles out loud, and then stops*** Well, I guess that leaves me without a dance partner  
  
***Tristan looks over at Raye, Mina, & Lita, who are just chatting and sipping on fruit punch. Tristan mozys on over*  
  
Tristan:** Hey there ladies! ***Hold out hand*** This hand's going out onto the dance floor, anyone want to dance on it?  
  
***The three just splash their drinks in his face and leave*  
  
Tristan:** Well Tristy, that was smooth!!!!  
  
**Song:**  
Like a movie scene, in the sweetest dreams  
Have pictured us together  
Now to feel your lips, on my fingertips  
I have to say is even better  
Then I ever thought it could possibly be  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free  
From all of my sadness, The tears that I've cried  
I have spent all of my life  
  
Waiting for tonight, ohh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, ohh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight  
  
Tender words you say, Take my breath away  
Love me now and leave me never  
Found a sacred place, Lost in your embrace  
I want to stay in this forever  
I think of the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning, Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on  
  
Waiting for tonight, ohh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, ohh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight  
  
***Tenchi is standing in the corner, humming to the music. Just then, Ayeka walks, or mabye, races over to him jsut as soon as Shakira's _Wherever, Whenever_ begins playing. She then begins tugging on his arm*  
  
Ayeka:** Tenchi c'mon! Our song's playing!!!!  
  
**Tenchi:** What? We don't even have a song  
  
**Ryoko:** HEY PRINCESS, GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF MY DANCE PARTNER!!!  
  
**Ayeka:** Your dance partner? Your joking! Tenchi's mine  
  
***Ryoko grabs hold of Tenchi's other arm*  
  
Ryoko:** In your dreams, Tenchi is mine  
  
**Ayeka:** No....Mine!  
  
**Ryoko:** Mine  
  
**Ayeka:** MINE!!  
  
**Ryoko:** MMIINNEE!!!!  
  
***The two then realize that they're not holding and tugging on Tenchi anymore. Intead, They're holding onto a mop*  
Ayeak:** Wuh?  
  
**Ryoko:** Where he go?  
  
***Tenchi is hiding in a nearby broom closet*  
  
Tenchi: *sighs*** that was close  
  
***Tenchi turns on the light, only to discover Serena and Darien making out. Serena then notices Tenci and shrieks*  
  
Darien:** HEY! Do you mind!?!?  
  
**Tenchi:** Oops! Sorry!  
  
***Tenchi turns off light***  
  
--------------------  
  
And there's eight for yah! And, For those who subbmited for parts in this story, Don't worry, I'm gonna put you guys in. And to those that are already in this fic, I apologize if in any way I made you look bad. And Please, REVIEW!!!!!! Let me say that again, PPPPLLLLLLEEEAASSEEE RRRREEEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!!!!!!!!!! Just as it's long as it's not for a part! Like I said, I already have enough. Aside from that, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Thank you!!! 


	9. The Contest

**Tropical Island Resort Bash (Chapter 9)**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***It's sometime around noon the next day. Tristan is walking along the beach*  
  
Tristan:** Is it just me, or am I having a terrible time with the ladies latley?  
  
***Tristan is then struck over the head with something. He falls into the sand face first. He gently picks himself up*  
  
Tristan:** Heu you!!!! Watch....uh....It?!?!  
  
***Tristan than discovers that it was a blonde girl in a blue and teal bikini. She was setting up her beach umbrella. Supposidly, she was having a hard time setting it up and accidently hit Tristan with it*  
  
Girl:** Ooh...like, uh, sorry. Did I, like, hit you, or some junk? I am so tottally sorry. It's just, like, this umbella of mine. I can't, like, get it in, or some junk!  
  
**Tristan:** Well here! Let me help!  
  
***Tristan takes the umbrella and drives the end into the ground with no problem*  
  
Girl:** Oh wow! Like, thanks, or some junk. You are such a total gentleman. By the way, like, my name's Kawaii Superstar!  
  
**Tristan:** Your names "Cute Star"?  
  
**Kawaii:** No, not really. It's just, like, my nickname. By the way, like, what's yours?  
  
**Tristan:** Oh, my names....uhhh....I forget!!!! (Okay, he didn't forget! But you know how boys are around girls)  
  
**Kawaii:** Oh, like, that's okay, or some junk. I'm sure you'll remember. You are, like, so like my ex-boyfriend. Only, he wasn't as tall, OR AS NICE!!!  
  
**Tristan:** Really?  
  
**Kawaii:** Of course, like, fer sure!!!  
  
***Meanwhile, on another part of the beach*  
  
Link:** Man! There's nothing like being on the beach. Out here, it's nothing but man against nat...  
  
***A big wave comes by and splashes him*  
  
Link:** ...ture!!!  
  
***Back with Tristan and KSS...*  
  
Kawaii:** And so, like, he's so all "yeah?", and i'm, like, "cha, yeah!!!", and he's, like, "yeah?", and I'm like "CHA, YEAH!!!", and he's...  
  
***Tristan is reluntatly keeping a smile on his face while KSS is yapping on about her ex. Meanwhile, at another location of the beach...*  
  
Spongebob:** Boy, Patrick! There's nothing on this Earth more better than shell hunting  
  
**Patrick:** I thought Jellyfishing was the "nothing on this earth better" better?  
  
**Spongebob:** Yeah, but that's underwater. Overwater nothing's better than shell hunting. Ohh.....***pick up a shell*** here's a sand dollar. And, oh, ***picks up another shell*** here's a wentletrap. Hey look ***picks up another*** a Venus Comb!!!!  
  
***Mina stomps in onto the scene and snatches the shell  
  
Mina:** HEY, THAT'S MINE!!!!!!!!! (A/N: humorous, taint it?)  
  
**Patrick:** Hey Spongebob! I can hear the ocean with this conch shell!!!!  
  
**Spongebob:** Is that because of the shell, or the fact your standing next to the ocean?  
  
***Back with Tristan and KSS...  
  
Kawaii:**...And I'm, like, "Cha, yeah right" and she's like, "Yeah!" and i'm, like, "Fer sure!", and she's, like, "sure", And i'm, like, "whatever", and she's, like, "WHATEVER", and I'm, like.....  
  
***Tristan is getting really bored, realy fast. While KSS isn't looking, he quickly blows-up a fake ballon figure of himself and sets it next to her. He runs away, FAST!!!. Later that day, at the pool, Zelda is tanning poolside. Link comes running up to her, with a flyer in hand*  
  
Link:** Hey Zel! Lookie here!  
  
***Zelda takes the pamphlet and read it. Here's what it reads:**  
  
_Chicken Fight Competition  
  
Today At 2pm sharp  
  
Winning couple gets a romantic lobster dinner at the most romantic part of the Island!_  
  
**Zelda:** Wow! you think we should enter?  
  
**Link: *sarcaticlly*** No, I just thought you'd like to read something  
  
***Zelda just giggles before he plants one on him (kiss, I mean). Later at the pool, a whole crowd has gathered. The couples that were about to compete were: Joey & Mai, Tea & Kaiba, Yugi & Lizzie, Serena & Darien, Harry & Hermione, Link and Zelda, and Tenchi &...uh.....  
  
Ayeka:** Ryoko, I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. And that you can have Tenchi  
  
**Ryoko: *stunned*** Wow princess, You sure are cheery and graitful now. Thanks  
  
**Ayeka:** One more thing...  
  
***Ayeka mumbles something. Ryoko leans in closer to hear when...BAM! SLAM! WACK! Ayeka pulls all here moves on her. Ryoko is now unconcious.*  
  
Ayeka:** You can kiss my sweet butt, Space Pirate. Me and Tenchi are getting that dinner  
  
***Runs away cackling. She grabs a hold of Tenchi and drags him to the pool. Just then, Me and ZIR come up with megaphone in hand. ZIR grabs it from me!  
  
ZIR:** HEY HEY HEY! LET"S GET READY TO RUMBA!!!!!  
  
***ZIR does this stupid dance. Everyone sweatdrops! I kindly push the SIR unit offstage and retruve my phone back*  
  
Semaj_87:** Hey everybody. Welcome to the Pool Chicken contest. You probally all know the rules. Everyone gets into the pool, the girls sit on their guy's sholders, and they try to knock the other girl off. The couple reamin standing wins the Romanic Dinner. Okay, let's get ready 'yall  
  
***The contestnats get into the pool. All the girls get on their man's sholders (except Lizzie, who due to Yugi's size, has to have him sit on her's). Everyone ready's themselves. I pull out a blowhorn*  
  
Semaj_87:** On your marks, get set....  
  
***I push the trigger, setting off the blowhorn. Everyone lurks around, trying to find a victim. Tenchi walks up to Darien. Amazingly, Ayeka just has to push Serena slightly to knock her over, Serena's ditzy, clumsy nature just takes over from there. She falls over, dragging poor Darien to the bottom with her.  
  
Semaj_87:** Couple #3 are out!!!  
  
***Joey steps up to Harry. Mai get's ready to fight Hermione*  
  
Mai:** Okay you little pipsqueak! Your going down!!!  
  
**Hermione: *angrily*** WHAT?  
  
***Hermoine pulls her wand out (don't ask me where!!!) and says that magic word, I forget what it is, but I'ts the one that paralyzes the person it's said to. This is sucessful, as Mai goes stiff as a rock and falls over. I blow my blowhorm*  
  
Semaj_87:** Penalty! Couple #5 is out with Couple #2!  
  
**Harry:** Hermione!!!!  
  
**Hermione:** She called me a pipsqueak!!!!!  
  
***Lizzie runs over to Link*  
  
Yugi:** You better watch out!  
  
**Zelda:** No, you!  
  
***Zelda uses Din's Fire on Yugi. Yugi's hair catches on fire, causing him to scream his lungs out! This also sends him falling into the pool (don't worry Yugi fans, there's basiclly no damage taken from the fire to his hair. I have to blow my blowhorn again.*  
  
Semaj_87:** PENALTY! Couple #6 is out with Couple #4  
  
***It all come down to Tea & Seto, and Ayeka and Tenchi! The two couples stare each other down and....***  
  
--------------------  
  
DUH DUH DUH! Another cliffhanhger folks. To see who wins, you have to catch chappy 10. Meanwhile, I apologize to anyone I made look bad in this fic. And those who signed up to be in this fic, and aren't, I'll try to squezze you in somehow. In the meantime REVIEW people REVIEW. Come on!!!! It's been awhile, why isn't anyone reviewing anymore. Sure, I'm not taking submissions for parts in theis fic, but I'm still wanting with the reviews and that stuff. So, Please oh please Review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ***gasps for breath*** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ***gasps for breath*** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and finally REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!! 


	10. The Date

**Tropical Island Resort Bash (Chapter 8)**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. I also don't own _Drowning_ by Backstreet Boys. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***When we last left off, We we're in the middle of a Pool Chicken Competition. Everyone had gone under except Tenchi & Ayeka, and Tea & Kaiba. The two couples stare each other down and then.... A all-familar space pirate wakes up from her forced nap!*  
  
Ryoko:** Unnnggg....My aching head!  
  
***Ryoko then notices that little miss Ayeka is in the pool sitting on the sholders of Tenchi dearest. To say Ryoko was mad about this would be a major understatment, now wouldn't it!!!!  
  
Ryoko:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***The really ticked space pirate flys to the end of the pool*  
  
Ryoko:** What in the hello are you doing riding atop my Tenchi, you hussy of a princess?!?!?!?!  
  
**Ayeka:** Tenchi and I are just about to win this contest and the romantic lobster dinner FYI! It's wasn't like you were awake to actually do this yourself you know. Besides, as I said before, TENCHI'S MINE!!!! Isn't that right Tenchi love?  
  
**Tenchi: *pleading*** Ayeka please don't get me involved with this!!!!!  
  
***The enraged and not very happy Ryoko lets out a battle cry before she ponces onto Ayeaka (and poor Tenchi too) and begins to start off another fight. Everyone around sweatdrops at the sight.*  
  
Semaj_87:** Well....uh...since couple #7 is unable to countinue, couple #1 wins the contest!  
  
**Tea:** Yeah....Yeah!!!  
  
**Kaiba: *sighs*** Uh boy!!!!  
  
***Later that night, Kaiba is in his cabin, getting himself ready for the big date tonight. He's dressed in a black jacket with white vest and a silverish-gray cape with silver sequins sewed in. His pants are grayish-blue, and he is wearing black high-heeled boots. At that moment, Yugi steps in.*  
  
Yugi:** So Kaiba, you ready for the big dinner tonight?  
  
**Kaiba:** Like you really care. For an answer I guess you could say yes and no  
  
**Yugi:** Huh? What do you mean?  
  
**Kaiba:** Look, It's not like I actually wanted to win this dinner or anything. Tea just suggested we enter. I didn't expect to win or anything. As much as I like Tea, to tell you the truth, We havn't really DATED dated. If you know what I mean  
  
**Yugi:** I guess. Are you asking me for advice?  
  
**Kaiba:** Not that I really need any! But if you have any, just spit it out  
  
**Yugi:** Well, I don't have any advice, but I do have one thing to say  
  
**Kaiba:** Yeah?  
  
***Yugi steps over to Kaiba. He grabs the collar of Kaiba's shirt firmly and pulls him down to Yugi's level*  
  
Yugi: *sternly*** TEA IS ONE OF MY GOOD FRIENDS KAIBA! ANY PAIN SHE FEELS BECOMES MY PAIN TOO! IF YOU SO HAPPEN TO HURT HER IN ANYWAY, SO HELP ME RA I'M SICING YAMI ON YOU  
  
***Yugi lets go of Kaiba's shirt*  
  
Yugi: *in his reagular tone*** Now do I make myself clear?  
  
***Kaiba chuckles nervoulsy*  
  
Kaiba:** S-S-Sure!!!  
  
***Kaiba makes his way to Tea's cabin. Well, truthfully, He makes a short stop to the resort's shop (you'll see what for in a minute), then he heads for Tea's cabin. When he gets there, he gives a deep sigh, then knocks slightly on the door*  
  
Tea: *from inside*** I'll be there in a second  
  
***A couple of seconds later, Kaiba here's footsteps from inside coming to the door. When the door opens up, Kaiba sees a real drop-dead sight. Tea is wearing a black strapless dress that came down a few inches from the ankle with sequins sewed in. Along with this she wore a black-sequined bow and black high heeled shoes.  
  
Tea:** So, how do I look  
  
***Kaiba is in a state of shock and wonder, as all he can do is stutter lightly*  
  
Kaiba:** Y-Y-you L-L-L-Loo--oo--ook-k-k...  
  
**Tea:** Huh?  
  
***He snaps out of his trance and clears his throat*  
  
Kaiba:** You look lovely!  
  
***All this time Kaiba had his hand behind his back. He puts it out front revealing a bouquet of roses*  
  
Kaiba:** Lovely enough for these  
  
***Tea's eyes light up as she accepts them*  
  
Tea:** Ohhhhh....Thank you!!!  
  
**Kaiba:** My pleasure  
  
*** Kaiba & Tea then head out towards the reasturaunt. When they get there, they are greeted by a fine waiter*  
  
Waiter:** Bonjur! I believe you two are Mr. Seto Kaiba and Ms. Tea Gardner?  
  
**Kaiba:** Yes we are  
  
**Waiter:** Very well then! We have been expecting you two. Moinsur Semaj has reserved the best seats in the house for you, right this way!  
  
***The waiter leads the two into the reasturant. They pass along the common tables and towards a stairwell. They head upstairs to the rooftop deck. Where a candlelight table has been set up. The view from atop shows the beautiful sun set into the ocean in the far horizon. And at that time, the moon and stars above were appearing in the sky. All of this plus the music playing from downstairs was everything to set the mood for a romantic night. The waiter shows the two into their seats.*  
  
Waiter:** Your dinner will arrive momentarilly. Please enjoy yourself till then  
  
***The waiter then leaves downstairs, leaving a very nervous and shy Tea and Kaiba. At first, The two had absolutley nothing to talk about, as they just sat their looking around at the scenery around them*  
  
Tea:** Well...uh...lovely sunset! Isn't it?  
  
**Kaiba:** Sure...umm...yeah...if you say so?  
  
**Tea:** The stars and moon look lovely too...don't you think?  
  
**Kaiba:** Umm...er..yeah...yes!  
  
***The two just chuckle slightly before returning to their silent selves. Just then, _Drowning_ by Backstreet Boys begins playing downstairs*  
  
Tea:** Oh wow, I totally like this song!  
  
**Kaiba:** Really? Well...I guess it's okay  
  
**Tea:** Do you...want to...dance?  
  
**Kaiba:** If you insist!  
  
***The two step up from their seats and head over to the center. They then begin to slowly dance*  
  
Song:** Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside  
And girl you leave me breathless  
But it's ok  
Cuz you are my survival  
Now hear me say  
I can't imagine  
Life without your love  
And even forever  
Don't seem like long enough  
  
Cuz everytime I breathe I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love  
And everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
***As the song plays, Kaiba tenderly holds Tea in his arms as he and her sway to the music. He holds her head close to his chest, to the point where she can feel and hear his heart beat. He takes the moment to take in here scent. The perfume she's wearing is of sakura blossoms. A scent so sweet, and so delicate. In his arms, Tea feels a mix of both security and comfort. Being so close she also takes the time to take in his scent. If not mistaken, he's wearing Eau de Toilette. An enticing and invigirating scent if it was. As they continue, She continues to rest her head against him*  
  
Song:** Go on and pull me under  
Cover me with dreams  
Love me mouth to mouth  
You know I can't resist  
Cuz you're the air that I breathe  
  
Cuz everytime I breathe I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love  
And everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
***As the song slowly comes to an end, Kaiba gently dips Tea towards the floor. They both go back to reality, as they know notice a waiter looking at them with a covered plate in hand. They both blush in both embarresment and emotion. They then head back to the table where the waiter places the plate down and uncovers the lid, revealing two steaming-hot, red lobsters*  
  
Waiter:** Dinner is served. Bon Appitet!!!  
  
***The waiter leaves downstairs. The two begin to enjoy their diiner together. A minute or so later, Tea strangley begins to cough. Kaiba notices this.*  
  
Kaiba:** Tea, are you okay?  
  
**Tea:** I'm fine! ***cough*** I probaly just had something ***cough*** go down the wrong way  
  
***Her coughs begin getting worse. She then begins to wheeze and gasp as well. Now Kaiba is quite worried  
  
Kaiba:** Tea, are you allergic or something  
  
**Tea:** I don't know ***cough cough***  
  
***She takes a huge gasp of air before she faints forward. Luckily, Kaiba catches her in his arms*  
  
Kaiba: *Yelling out*** HELP! We need medical assistance, FAST!  
  
***Moments later, Tea wakes up quite drowsily, finding herself inside a Nurse's Office. A nurse comes up to her with clipboard in hand*  
  
Nurse:** Well, How's our sleeping beauty doing?  
  
**Tea:** W-What happened? Where am I? I Kaiba here?  
  
**Nurse:** Relax, everything's okay. Your inside the Island's First Aid Station. You were brought here due to an allergic reaction  
  
**Tea:** Am I allergic to seafood?  
  
**Nurse:** I wouldn't really put it that way. You are, however, allergic to crustateans, such as crabs, crayfish, shrimp, and esspecially lobster. Don't worry, you can still eat fish, clams, oysters, scallops, that sort of stuff. Just stay away from crustatean  
  
**Tea:** Okay!  
  
***Meanwhile, Kaiba is waiting in the waiting room quite impatiently, as he paces back and forth. The door then opens, revealing Tea. Kaiba goes over to her*  
  
Kaiba:** Tea, are you okay?  
  
**Tea:** I'm okay, I just need to stay away from lobster  
  
***Kaiba smiles, and gives her a hug. Minutes later, Kaiba and Tea walked along the moonlight beach, hand in hand, heading back to the cabins*  
  
Tea:** Sorry if this date didn't turn out that well  
  
**Kaiba:** Don't worry, I had worse  
  
**Tea:** You know, a long time ago, I never have thought you were in any way the romantic, caring type. But, after tonight...well...I guess...I see that you changed a whole lot over these few months we've known each other  
  
**Kaiba:**Hmm...well, as much as I hate to admit it, I guess I have  
  
***The two finally reach Tea's cabin*  
  
Tea:** Here's my cabin  
  
**Kaiba:** So, I guess this is good night  
  
**Tea:** Well, not yet! There's still one more thing to do  
  
**Kaiba:** Oh?........OH!  
  
***Tea just chuckles slightly. The two gaze into each other's eyes. Doing nothing, just staring. Then they lean there heads forward slowly so that they're face to face. Closer and closer, until both their lips meet each other. Their body's are filled with diffrent deep emotions. So passionate, yet so delicate. So warm, and so tender. 10 seconds pass, then 20, 30, a whole minute even. Eventually, they end their momdet of passion. Tea heads toward her door, unlocks and opens it, then enters slightly inside turning her head back to Kaiba*  
  
Tea:** Good night  
  
**Kaiba:** Good night  
  
***Tea closes the door. She then leans against it. She takes the roses that were given to her by Kaiba, and gives them a good sniff. She then gives out a deep, slow sigh. Mai (she's Tea's roomate, as you can probaly guess) is on her bed, painting her toenails. She looks up to see a daydreaming Tea leaning against the door.*  
  
Mai:** So, how was the date?  
  
***Tea looks at her bouquet, and then to Mai, and gives out another sigh*  
  
Tea:** It.....was great  
  
--------------------  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter. It has to be one of my best and longest one yet. a few things I want to make clear:  
  
1. I'm going on vacation soon, so there won't be another update for a pretty long time. I'll guess the next chapter I post won't be until maybe 7 or 9 days from now  
  
2. I said this back in chapter 7, and I'msaying it again! I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANYMORE SUBMISSIONS FOR PARTS! no more asking to be put in please. I have too many subs that I have to deal with right now. Some of you who have asked for parts will probaly show up later. However, some of you may not even appear at all. Sorry, But It's just alot for me!  
  
3. As I say in every other chapter, REVIEW! No submissions please, But I still wanna hear what you think about my Ficcy. so.......REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW  
  
Thank you! 


	11. The SpaGym

**Tropical Island Resort Bash (Chapter 11)**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***It's noontime of the next day. Ryoko and Ayeka are at the beach, sunbathing. Tenchi then walks onto the beach by. He trys to sneak by the girls, but it's useless. Ryoko senses he's there and teleports over to him*  
  
Ryoko: *in sweet, innocent tone*** Oh Tenchi-chan! ***holds arms around his neck and holds up bottle of sunblock*** Be a dear and rub some suntan lotion on my back  
  
***Ayeka overhears convesation and rampages over to the two*  
  
Ayeka:** What in the name of Jurai are you talking 'bout space demon? ***Grabs Tenchi from Ryoko*** If Tenchi's going to rub suntan lotion on anyones back it's mine. Isn't that right Tenchi?  
  
**Tenchi: *pleading*** Please don't get me involved  
  
**Ryoko:** Your crazy Princess-Pain-In-The-Butt! Tenchi's going to rub lotion ***Grabs Tenchi from Ayeka*** on my back  
  
**Ayeka:** The hell he is! ***grabs Tenchi from Ryoko*** It's my back that need The lotion and HIS TLC. What with my delicate, fair, princess skin and all  
  
***Ryoko and Ayeka begin to play The Dozens while Tug-of-warring with poor Tenchi. The two are so busy arguing with each other, they fail to notice Tenchi fall out of their grip and race away*  
  
Tenchi:** I just wanted a nice quiet day at the beach! Is that too much to ask?  
  
***The two continue to argue until they grow tired and fall flat asleep into their lounge chairs. Their so fast asleep for so long, that their backs begin to burn bright red with sunburn. The two then wake up.*  
  
Ayeka:** Ay-ya! My back feels as hot as a scolding iron  
  
**Ryoko:** Yeah! My backs as red as a lobster  
  
***Mihoshi walks by and comes over to the two*  
  
Mihoshi:** Hey you two. Nice day, ain't it?  
  
***She pats the two on the back (she's to dim to notice their sunburnt). The two twinge and scream with high pitch, It's loud enough to break glass. Later, at the First Aid Station....*  
  
Nurse:** Well, You two seem to have a major case of sunburn  
  
**Ryoko: *sarcasticlly*** Oh wow, I wouldn't have guessed  
  
**Nurse:** Not to worry, It should clear out in at least a week. Until then ***grabs bottle of Aloe Vera Gel*** I strongly advise you two to apply some of this gel to your backs, rest, and try staying indoorsmost of the time. The sunlight can irritate the burns, even the moonlight can irritate it too  
  
**Ayeka:** Are you saying we have to stay inside for the rest of the vacation  
  
**Nurse:** Not neccesarily! It will help however. It's just that the sunlight will make it worse and make it hurt more, that's all!  
  
***The two step out of the office with bottles in hand. Mihoshi is waiting for them in the waiting room  
  
Mihoshi:** Are you two going to be alright?  
  
**Ryoko:** If you consider a ruined vacation alright...  
  
**Mihoshi:** Great  
  
***She pats the two on the back, again. And, once again, the two screech loud enough to be heard in high heaven. Meanwhile, on another part of the Island, Joey, Tea, Mai, Kaiba, Link & Zelda have just entered the gym/spa lobby*  
  
Tea:** Sure you boys don't want to come to the spa with us?  
  
**Joey:** Are you kidding? We're men!  
  
**Link:** And men don't get all pampered and frilly and all that other junk  
  
**Joey:** Yeah! Men are suppose to workout until we get pumped up, sweaty, and stinky  
  
***Joey & Link strike poses*  
  
Joey & Link:** All the better for our manly figures  
  
***Mai and Zelda simply poke the stomachs of their respectible boyfriend causing them to exhale quickly*  
  
Zelda: *sarcasticlly*** Right! Manly figures  
  
**Tea:** I get the sweaty & stinky part...  
  
**Mai:** But pumped up? Puh-lease!!!  
  
***Joey and Link faces go red as the three girls laugh it up. The two just stomp off to the gym's dressing area. Kaiba reluntantly follows. The three girls head on over to the spa dressing area. They're greeted by a perky young spa manager.*  
  
Girl:** Hi there! Like, my name is Chosen one, and, like, I'm going to be your personal VOLUNTEER spa assistant**  
  
*Chosen One grabs three pairs of robes, handing them to the three*  
  
C.O.:** Now then! Once you change into these, we'll get started on your treatments  
  
***Meanwhile, At the gym changing area, The boys have just changed into their gym clothes. They're waiting paitently for their gym instructors to arrive. Just then, four bulky, muscle-bound, Arnold Swarzenegger-like men march into the room and stnd before the three. The first one blows his whistle real loudly*  
  
Instructor #1: *Has Arnold Swarzenegger accent*** Alright you puny, little weaklings, litsen up! We are your personal gym instructors for today. Let me introduce ourselves. I am Dr. P  
  
**Instructor #2:** I am Dr. A  
  
**Instructor #2:** I am Dr. I  
  
**Instructor #2:** And I am Dr. N  
  
**Dr. P:** We are...  
  
***All clap hands together*  
  
All Together:** The P.A.I.N. Quadruplets! And we are going to pump ***All clap*** you up! WITH PAIN!!!!  
  
**Joey: *gulps*** Well....uh...nice knowing you four  
  
***Joey, Kaiba, and Link race over to the door. Mr. A grabs the three of them in his one bare hand*  
  
Dr. A:** Where do you think you three are taking your sorry behinds to?  
  
**Link:** We were just going to the spa to join our girlfriends. And get, uh, pampered...  
  
**Joey:** And Frilly...  
  
**Kaiba:** And all that other stuff  
  
***Dr A grips them tightly that their eyes bulge out (all with his one bare hand, You see how stong the four Dr.'s are now???)*  
  
Dr. A:** But I just said that...  
  
**All four Dr.'s:** WE WERE GOING TO PUMP ***All clap*** YOU UP! WITH PAIN!!!!  
  
**Dr. A:** And we intend to do so  
  
***The four Dr.'s laugh. Meanwhile, at the spa, A spa worker is massaging Tea on the massage table*  
  
Tea:** Up...Up...Up...Okay down a little more....Oh yeah...That's the spot that was troubling me...Oh Yes...Yes...YES!!!!!  
  
***At the Gym, Dr. P is assisting Kaiba with the Treadmill*  
  
Kaiba:** This shouldn't be too bad! I go for a jog around the block every morning  
  
**Dr. P:** Talk is cheap being!!! Lets see how well you do at this speed  
  
***He turns it up to a high speed. Kaiba just runs with no hesitation*  
  
Kaiba:** This isn't too hard! I can on like this for hours!!!  
  
**Dr. P:** Fine then! Lets seeing what you do at this level being  
  
***He turns it up all the way. He then takes a marker, marks an extra space, and turns it up to that. Kaiba franticlly races along. He then ends up like George Jetson at the end of every Jetson episode. You have to know what I mean by that!!!!*  
  
Kaiba:** TEA! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!!!!!!!!  
  
**Dr P:** As you saying!  
  
***He turns the off switch. This sends Kaiba flying like a stone from a slingshot, and smacks him into the distant wall. Back at the Spa, Chosen one has finished the final touches with Mai's seaweed wrap*  
  
C.O.:** Now then, just relax as the seaweed cleanses away those toxins, and I'll be back in a few  
  
*C.O. places two Cucumber slices on Mai's closed eyelids and then walks off. At the Gym, Dr. A assists Joey with the weight machine*  
  
**Dr. A:** We are now ready for the weights. Let's see you weakly, noodle self lift these babies  
  
***He presses a button on the weight machine. Joey begins working out no problem*  
  
Joey:** This is way too easy. Is this the best you can do?  
  
**Dr. A:** Alright you weissenhimer! You asked for it  
  
***He then moves a lever from a reading of "10 pounds", all the way to the "1000 pounds" reading. The unequalnes of the weights to Joey's body weight sends joey flying into the air and crashing into the ceiling, and back down to earth in a majorly painful landing*  
  
Joey: *In great pain*** Well, Like they say! No pain, No...  
  
***Joey faints. Meanwhile, at the spa, Chosen one is busy with Zelda's accupunture*  
  
Zelda:** You weren't kidding when you said I wouldn't feel a thing! You're already halfway done, and It's like you barely even started  
  
***At the gym, Link has joined Dr. I in the boxing ring*  
  
Link:** I must warn you, I've defeated dragons, giants, moblins, and really, really bad guys. So, I'm going to go easy on you  
  
**Dr. I:** Whatever  
  
***The two start as Link dodges the place like crazy. He goes in for the kill when Dr. I puches him right in the kisser. Link just laughs*  
  
Link:** Is that the best you got?  
  
***Dr. I punches him again*  
  
Link: *drowesy*** Is that the best you got?  
  
***Dr. I punches him again*  
  
Link: *grogy* ** Is that the...  
  
***Dr. I punches him again*  
  
Link: *baddly* ** best you...  
  
***Dr I punches him again, Link faints. At the Spa, The three girls are lead into the sauna*  
  
C.O.:**Right this way ladies  
  
***At the gym, Dr. N takes the three boys by the necks and throws them into the sauna, and locks the door*  
  
Dr. N:** Now just to turn the heat up a bit  
  
***Dr. N turns the knob from WARM to HOT to VERY HOT to L.A. HOT And finally to HADES HOT. The Thermometer rises all the way until it reaches the point of explosion. Just a few seconds, and the doors open, revealing a huge gust of steam. When it dies down, It reveals that the three have shrunk down real small*  
  
Joey: *high pitched voice*** This is highly embarrassing  
  
**Kaiba & Link:** Ditto!!!!  
  
***In the lobby, the girls wait paitently for the boys to return*  
  
Tea: *yawns*** Well, I feel like a new me...  
  
**Mai:** ...and so relaxed to  
  
**Zelda:** I just feel great  
  
***The boys walk in, all tired and groggy*  
  
Tea:** So, how was the workout?  
  
***The guys fall flat on the floor and go into a deep sleep. The three girls just blink*  
  
Tea:** Oh-Kay! Who's up for smoothies?  
  
**Mai:** Smoothies sound good  
  
**Zelda:** Guess I'm buying  
  
***The three leave chatting away, leaving the boys alll limp on the floor***  
  
--------------------  
  
I'm back everybody!!!! And that was the 11th chapter. Stay tuned to the twelveth. And remember to Review  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW!!!!   



	12. The Boardwalk

**Tropical Island Resort Bash (Chapter 12)**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***It's some time after sunset. On one part of the island is a lit-up boardwalk, filled with the hussle and bussle of happy-go-lucky people, set to have a good time. Two of these being everyone's favorite jolly time sea creatures. Mainly, Spongebob and Patrick. The two have just reached the gate and are overjoyed at the sights and sounds*  
  
Spongebob and Patrick:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
**Spongebob:** There it is Patrick....  
  
***Spongebob points to the huge overhead sign at the main gate*  
  
Spongebob: *reading the sign*** Moonlight Boardwalk. Open from sunset to midnight. Fun, Food, and Folly! ***stops reading*** Well what are we waiting for Patrick, lets go!!!  
  
**Patrick:** YEAH!  
  
***The two race into the boardwalk, laughing and just acting stupid. Patrick then runs into something*  
  
Spongebob:** Patrick! Are you Okay?  
  
**Patrick:** I'm fine Spongebob, I just ran into this sign in the middle of the boardwalk here  
  
***Spongebob examines the sign. It's a heart shaped one*  
  
Sign:** _Couples Night Tonight! Discount on rides, games, and food for all couples. Bring your sweetheart!!!_  
  
**Patrick:** Hey, maybe we can get in on the discount. We're a couple  
  
**Spongebob:** Yeah, but a couple of what?  
  
***Rimshot. Meanwhile, on another part of the boardwalk, at a game booth...*  
  
Man:** Step up ladies and germs, step right up! Throw the ball, Knock down the bottles, and win a prize! step right up!  
  
***Yugi and Lizzie walk up*  
  
Yugi:** Hey, I'd like to try!  
  
**Man:** Okay there sonny boy! That'll be three bucks for three balls. But since I see you two are a couple, That'll be only one-and-a-half  
  
***Yugi hands him the money and the guy hands him the three balls. Yugi throws one ball, and it misses. He throws another one, and misses. He throws the last one, and, missies. He sweatdrops*  
  
Yugi:** Don't worry Lizzie, that was just warm up!  
  
**Lizzie:** Uh, Yeah! Sure!  
  
***Yugi pays the man again and gets three more balls. While Yugi tries to knock down the bottles, at another side of the boardwalk, Mai and Joey are at the Bumper Cars. They get in, Mai at the drivers seat, and buckle up*  
  
Joey:** Are you sure you wanna drive. It can get messy out there  
  
**Mai:** Of course I'm sure  
  
**Joey:** Don't worry If you want me to drive instead  
  
**Mai:** Joey, I'm going to be alright  
  
***The bell rings and the bumper cars start up*  
  
Joey:** Don't worry if the steering is a little RRRRou......  
  
***Joey is cut off as Mai stomps on the gas and races off. Meanwhile, at another game booth...*  
  
Man:** Hurry, Hurry, Hurry! Try your luck at this game of chance. Guess-That-Duel-Monster. I'll read the attack and defense points of three cards, and you try to guess the monsters. Winner gets a stuffed Duel Monster Toy! Step up folks, step right up!  
  
***Kaiba and Tea walk up*  
  
Kaiba:** I'd like to try  
  
**Man:** That's two bucks per game. But for you two, only one  
  
***Kaiba slaps a dollar on the counter. The man takes it. He then reaches into a box and grabs out a card***  
  
**Man:** Okay! Attack Points: 1700, Defense Points: 1600  
  
**Kaiba:** Beta, Magnet Warrior  
  
***Man shows card***  
  
**Man:** Correct!!  
  
***Man grabs another card from box*  
  
Man:** Attack Points: 1300, Defense Points: 1400  
  
**Kaiba:** Harpy Lady  
  
***Man shows card***  
  
**Man:** Correct Again!!  
  
***Man grabs another card from box*  
  
Man:** Okay, a little tougher! Attack Points: 1850, Defense Points: 1700  
  
**Kaiba:** Metal Dragon  
  
***Man shows card***  
  
**Man:** Cogratulations, you won! Select your prize!  
  
**Tea:** How about that Blue-Eyes  
  
***Man hands Tea the Blues-Eyes White Dragon doll*  
  
Man:** Now to me, that was just pure luck! I bet you couldn't do it again  
  
***Kaiba slaps a dollar on the counter*  
  
Kaiba:** You're on!  
  
***Man takes dollar and grabs card*  
  
Man:** Attack: 2600 Defense: 1900  
  
**Kaiba:** Zoa  
  
***Man shows card*  
  
Man:** Correct  
  
***Man grabs another card from box*  
  
Man:** Attack: 2500, Defense: 2100  
  
**Kaiba:** Dark Magician  
  
***Man shows card***  
  
**Man:** Correct Again!!  
  
***Man grabs another card from box*  
  
Man:** Now I know you can't get this right. Attack: 1350 Defense: 1600  
  
**Kaiba:** Tatsunootoshigo  
  
***Man reads the card cerfully. In disbelief, he shows it card***  
  
**Man:** Congrats! You won! Pick your prize  
  
**Tea:** The Dark Magican please  
  
***Man hands Tea the Dark Magician doll*  
  
Man:** Okay pal. I don't know how you managed to get all those right, but There is no way you can do that again. And this time, It's on me  
  
***Kaiba just smirks. Back at the Bumper Cars, Mai and Joey have just gotten off. Joey is all shakey*  
  
Joey:** HOLY CHEESE DIP! YOU MUST HAVE BUMPED EVERY CAR IN THERE!!!!  
  
**Mai:** Actually, All of them, twice!  
  
***Joey passes out. Back at the _Hit The Bottle_ game, Yugi had just played his 18th game. And, unfourtunetly, he wasn't able to knock the bottles down. He reaches into his wallet for more money, but he finds out he spent it all*  
  
Man:** Don't sweat kid, we all win some, and lose some  
  
***Man reaches behind counter and pulls out a key chain*  
  
Man:** Here's a little something, just for perseverence's sake  
  
***Yugi sighs*  
  
Yugi:** Sorry I didn't win you anything big. I guess this is a major dissapointment  
  
**Lizzie:** Don't worry! I'm not dissapointed. The keychain's nice  
  
***At another spot on the boardwalk, Serena and Darien are at the mallet game (I have no idea what it's called, but It's the one where you have this huge mallet and you slam it down on this lever, and you have to try to hit the light all the way to the top. You have to know what I mean). Darien takes the mallet and slams it down hard. The light goes halfway up*  
  
Machine:** Pathetic  
  
***Darien slams the hammer again. The light goes up higher, but dosen't reach the top  
  
Machine:** Awww....So close  
  
***Man working game hands Serena a small, palm-sized teddy bear*  
  
Darien:** Sorry I wasn't able to get you the big teddy bear you wanted  
  
**Serena:** That's okay. Hey! Maybe I should try  
  
**Darien: *Chuckles* ** like you can do better?  
  
***Serena trys to ignore that last remark. She pays the man, and he hands her the mallet. She struggles to hold it up. Darien rolls his eyes. Serena positions herself, and then, she hits the platform with full force. The light goes soaring all the way to the top and the alarm goes off*  
  
Machine:** EXCELLENT!!!  
  
***The man hands Serena a huge teddy bear that's practically half her size. Darien is really shocked at what happened*  
  
Darien: *stammering*** But....What....How Did..But your so....  
  
**Serena: *giggles*** Oh Darien! I may look and act weak, but that dosen't mean I am  
  
***Darien goes speechless. Across over, Mai and Joey are riding the Go-Karts. Mai's driving....like a maniac!!!! She has it so the kart has gotten to a speed It really hasn't meant to travel. Her driving skills aren't all the good either, as she zooms by down the track. A really timid Joey clings on tightly to his helmet*  
  
Mai:** HEY! YOU DRIVE LIKE MY GRANDMA! ***honks horn*** GET OUT OF THE WAY ROAD HOG!!! ***honks numerous times*** WHERE YOU LEARN TO DRIVE PAL? WEENIE SCHOOL?  
  
***Mai continues to honk horn and drive menecingly, And Joey clings tightly to helmet even more*  
  
Joey: *nervously to self*** This girl's trying to kill us both  
  
***Back at the _Guess That Duel Monster Card_ Booth  
  
Man: *tensley*** OKAY!!! ATTACK: 2400, DEFENSE: 1500  
  
**Kaiba:** Jinzo  
  
***Man gags. He shows the card*  
  
Man:** TH...TH...THAT'S CORRECT!!!  
  
***man draws card*  
  
Man:** OKAY SMART ALECC, TRY GUESSING THIS CARD!!!! ATTACK: 2800, DEFENSE: 1600  
  
**Kaiba:** Magician of Black Chaos  
  
**Man: *Laughs, then stops suddenly*** Wait a minute....that's correct! THAT'S CORECT, THAT'S CORRECT THAT'S CORRECT!!!!!!!  
  
***The man begins to sob and bang hand on table*  
  
Man:** Pick your prize for the love of it all, just pick it!!!!  
  
***Tea's arm are filled with numerous duel monster dolls. The Blue-Eyes and Dark Magican are two of them, and then she's also holding a Time Wizard, Mystical Elf, Dark Rabbit, and Baby Dragon*  
  
Tea:** Actually, I think I have enough! I think we should go now  
  
**Kaiba:** Sure  
  
*** The man jumps on the counter*  
  
Man:** OH NO YOU DON'T!!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO ANOTHER GAME ON ME! I KNOW YOU CAN'T GUESS THEM ALL, YOU'LL SEE! YOU GET YOUR SORRY SELF BACK HERE!!!! THERE'S JUST NO WAY ONE PERSON KNOW ALL DUEL MONSTERS BY ATTACK AND DEFENSE POINTS!!! I'LL GET ON TO YOUR LITTLE SECRET....  
  
***The man continues to ramble on. Kaiba and Tea just walk away. Over at the roller coaster, Joey and Mai leave the station. Mai is all happy and all, but as for Joey....well...*  
  
Mai:** Woo-Hoo! 10 rides in a row! Man that was a blast!!!! Don't you think so Joey....Joey?  
  
***Joey can't answer, he's too shaken up and green all over to say a single word. Over on another part of the boardwalk, Tenchi strolls down just taking in the sights and sounds*  
  
Tenchi: *sighs*** For one thing, I'm kinda lonley being all by myself, and on Couple's night. But on the other hand, I'm kinda enjoying this alone time from Ryoko and Ayeka. They would have just been fighting over me the whole nighf. But still, It still is a little lonley without them. Too bad they had to stay inside due to their sunburn  
  
**Girl:** Excuse Me...  
  
***Tenchi turns attention to a girl behind him*  
  
Tenchi:** Uh...yes?  
  
**Girl:** Do you know where the nearest restroom is???  
  
**Tenchi:** I think it's that way ***points in one direction*  
  
Girl:** Thanks! Hey, you seem like a nice guy! Oh, where are my manners? The names Brightness  
  
**Tenchi:** Hi there, the names Tenchi  
  
**Brightness:** Tenchi? Weird Name! But It's okay  
  
***The two shake hands. Over on the other side of the island, Ryoko and Ayeaka are sleeping in their cabins. Just then, a certian feeling wakes them up*  
  
Ayeka:** AIE-YAH!  
  
**Ryoko:** TENCHI SENSES......TINGLEING  
  
**Ayeka:** THERE'S A HUSSY HANGING WITH TENCHI....I CAN FEEL IT  
  
**Ryoko:** AWW....FORGET THIS SUNBURN, I MUST GET TO TENCHI  
  
***The two run to the door and race out. But a few steps and then they give out a huge shriek. They then head back inside*  
  
Ryoko:** The nurse was right....  
  
**Ayeka:** ....even moonlight irritates it!!!!!  
  
***Back at the boardwalk, Yugi and Lizzie walk over to the ferris wheel*  
  
Yugi:** This night would have been perfect if we were able to go on it. Unfortunatley I spent all that money on that game  
  
***Yugi sighs. Lizzie places her hand on his sholder. She then holds up her wallet*  
  
Lizzie:** That's okay, I'll pay  
  
**Yugi:** But the man's supposed to pay for everything  
  
**Lizzie:** Forget those old traditions, get with the 21st century  
  
***The two then pay then get on. Seemingly, There not the only ones on the ride. I just so happens that the other couples were riding it as well. Tea and Kaiba, Serena and Darien, and Mai and Joey, Altough Joey wasn't having that good of a time. Mai was rocking the seat back and forth furiously. Joey just held on to the bar with all fear. Aside for that, It was a great night for all***  
  
--------------------  
  
And that's 12. Please as always, Review, but please don't ask for parts. For the last time no more!!!! But please tell me your opinions. So **Singing** REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REEEEEEEEEEEVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!  



	13. The Marina

**Tropical Island Resort Bash (Chapter 13)**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. I also don't own _Life is a Party_ by Aaron Carter. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***It was around noontime of the next day. It was bright and sunny out. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai and Lizzie have just arrived at the island's marina*  
  
Yugi:** Okay gang. We're here, so what should we do?  
  
***At the same time, one part of the group said 'pairasailing', while the others said 'jet skis'. Yugi sweatdropped*  
  
Yugi:** Uhhh.....okay??? How about speaking your opinion one person at a time???  
  
**Joey:** I want to go pairasailing  
  
**Tristan:** Same here  
  
**Tea:** You know, I don't think my stomach can stand really high altitudes. I'll try jet skis  
  
**Mai:** I'm with Tea. I'm not a major fan of heights  
  
**Lizzie:** I'll do whatever Yugi wants to do  
  
**Yugi:** Well it's settled then. Joey and Tristan will do Pairasailing while the rest of us do some jet skiing  
  
**Gang:** Yeah!  
  
***Everyone then splits up. Joey and Tristan head to the Pairasailing area, and Yugi, Lizzie, Mai & Tea head to the jet ski rentals. Over on the other side of the Marina; Serena, Darien, Amy, Ray, Lita, & Mina have just arrived as well, and are also looking forward to a great time. They walk over to a kiosk advertising 'Glass-Bottom Boat Tropical Reef Tours'. A man, around his early 60s, is fast asleep behind the counter*  
  
Serena:** Um, excuse me sir...hello...are you awake...uhh....  
  
**Lita: *loudly*** HEY! WAKE UP!!!!!  
  
***The rude awakening scares the man half to death. He falls over out of his chair, mumbling random nonsense*  
  
Man:** What the...who..whawhawha...hey...who...whoa...THAR SHE BLOWS! WE'RE SAILING INTO A MIGHTY MALESTORM MEN. BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHESSSSS....  
  
**Darien:** It's a good thing I don't have you as an alarm clock  
  
**Raye:** Same here, but I think you'd do for Serena. Maybe if her alarm clock did that, she'd actually make it on school on time  
  
**Serena:** Oh hardy har har Raye!  
  
***The man finally regains conciousness and lifts himself up*  
  
Man:** Oh my there!!!! Oh!!! What we have here? Tourists? 'Bout time we had some customers. I'm reckonin' your here for the 'Glass-Bottom Boat Tours' of the Coral Reef, yes?  
  
**Serena:** That's right!  
  
**Man:** Well then, I be reckon you want to see the magnificent beauty of the oceans then huh? Well, the seas be a fine and dandy place and all, but still, below those calm and gentle waves lie many a danger. Octopuses, moray eels, sting rays, jellyfish....heck, I remember it was only last week I can across the mighty Great White!!!!  
  
**Amy:** But sir, Great White Sharks don't live in this region  
  
**Man:** Oh really now? Then how do you explain......THIS!!!!!!!!  
  
***the man holds up one of his arms, revealing that he has a hook for a hand. This makes Serena scream, sending her flying into the air and into Darien's arms. The man just laughs, as he reveals that It's not a real hook, and that he still has a hand*  
  
Man:** Hehehehehooo.....My! That one gets them every time  
  
***Serena sweatdrops. The man then steps from behind the counter and leads the group to one of the boats. The man steps to the side of the gangplank and bows*  
  
Man:** Lassies first!!!  
  
***The girls walk onto the boat, followed by Darien and the man. As everyone seats themselves, the man walks over to the steering area and starts the boat up*  
  
Man:** Well then, this day reminds me of the time the great boat, the _S.S. Minnow_ Went out on that faithful day. All for a three hour tour......A THREE HOUR TOUR!!!  
  
***The man final gets the boat running, as it now leaves the dock. Meanwhile, on another part of the Marina, Joey and Tristan have set themselves in the pairasail, and are in the water. A young, blond boy, around his late teens, steps into the boat*  
  
Boy:** Okay dudes, yah like, ready?  
  
**Joey:** Boy am I ever  
  
**Tristan:** Ditto to that  
  
**Boy:** Righteous then!!! Okay, I'm going to go now. Hope you dudes are strapped in tightly, 'cause this is going to be one wicked trip!  
  
***The boy starts the boat engine, and then drives the boat forward. As it reaches speed, The pairasail begins to lift up, raising both Joey and Tristan above the water. The boat speeds up more, and now the two are at least 30 feet in the air. The two holler out in joy***  
  
_Hey hey hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey hey hey   
  
Party time, gimme the beat,   
Wave your hands from side to side,  
Here we go  
  
Some people live for the weekends   
Seems like such a waste   
Counting down 'till the fun begins  
What about the other days?   
  
There's Monday night (There's monday night)   
And Tuesday night (And tuesday night)   
Wednesday, Thursday   
Why wait?   
365 days!   
  
Life is a party  
Lets get it started, get it started, get it started tonight  
Life is a party   
Get excited, your invited, there's a party tonight  
  
Imagine everyone in the world  
Out in the street tonight   
Everybody's gonna rock all day  
Just nine to five party time   
  
Down in Brazil (down in Brazil)  
And Tokyo (and Tokyo)   
Bombay   
Cairo   
Puerto Rico  
Everybody lets go!  
  
Life is a party  
Lets get it started, get it started, get it started tonight  
Life is a party   
Get excited, your invited, there's a party tonight  
  
Woo come on  
Life is a party   
O ya, o ya, o ya, o ya, woo, here we go  
Life is a party [Life is a party baby!]   
Let's get excited, your invited   
There's a party tonight   
  
Uhh gimme the beat  
Uhh gimme gimme the beat  
Gimme the beat   
All around the world  
Every 24/7 gonna rock ya girl  
So you like to party   
Cuz I wanna get to it   
Everybody everywhere, lets do it  
Lets do it   
Lets do it   
Uh, come on, come on!  
  
Down in Brazil [Down in Brazil]  
And Tokyo [And Tokyo]  
Bombay   
It's not today   
Why wait?   
365 days   
  
Life is a party  
Lets get it started, get it started, get it started tonight  
Life is a party   
Get excited, your invited, there's a party tonight_  
  
***The Glass-Bottom Boat was now at least a half-mile from the island. The boat was floating over the beatiful coral reefs. The gang watched in delight at the image thru the glass-bottom. They saw many tropical fish, starfish, urchins, rays, and even a tiger shark. The reef was indeed a beautiful sight. As she watched the seafloor below, Serena began to daydream. She imagined herself as a mermaid, with a pink tail, seashell bra, and a seastar woven in her hair. She swam along gracefully in the coral reef, swimming by vast schools of fish. She then took shelter behind a large reef. She peered above it, as if looking for something. She didn't notice that Darien, who was also a mermai....er....merman with a dark green tail, had just swam up behind her. He reached his hand over to her shoulder. This made her shreik loudly. She turned around, quite startled. But she calmed down, as she realized it was just her Darien-chan. the two just laughed. Darien then wrapped his arms around Serena's waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. the two wrapped eached others tails around the other's. The two stared into each others eyes. they were almost going to embrace in a nice, passionate kiss, when.......BOOOM!!!!!! A slight explosion snapped Serena back to reality. It was the engine. It supposidly had stopped. The man then walked from the steering wheel and over to the motor in the back.*  
  
Man:** Don't worry folks. This motor always stops up like this. I'll have it running back in a jif.  
  
***The man then took on foot and set in on the motor case. He then took the cord and began ripping it back, trying to start it again*  
  
Man:** Dang motor! It always does this to me! Oh......Doshgarnnit.....start already!!!!!!!!  
  
***He then kicked the motor in fury. The motor started! Unfortunatley, It ripped off the back and went speeding off into the horizon. Everyone just blinked at this*  
  
Man:** Now you don't see that everyday. Welll....I gues at a time like this there's only one this to do!!!!  
  
***The man ran to the other side of the boat and dove into the water*  
  
Man:** Don't worry folks, I'll be right back!!!! I'll just swim to shore and get some help! Try not to go anywhere  
  
***The man swam into the ocean ahead, only he was swimming not to the island, but in the other direction*  
  
Amy:** You think he'll realize he's swimming in the wrong direction  
  
**Mina:** No!  
  
***The gang went silent*  
  
Serena:** He's not coming back, is he?  
  
**Darien:** Nope!  
  
**Ray:** We're screwed!!!!  
  
***At the same time, Joey and Tristan are still enjoying themselves with the pairasailing*  
  
Joey:** Woo-Hoo! I'm king of the world  
  
**Tristan:** Ditto to that man  
  
***Just then, a strange feeling is felt on the rope*  
  
Tristan:** Hey, you feel something?  
  
**Joey:** Yeah feels sorta like....  
  
***The two look down. They see that the rope is beginning to unravel*  
  
Both: *In shock*** THE ROPES COMING LOOSE!!!!!!  
  
***They both shout and holler for help. The guy driving the boat, however, can't hear, on acount he's listening to his cd player. The rope then goes loose and the two go flying into the air. At another part of the area, Yugi, Tea, Mai, and Lizzie are riding around on the jet skis. Tea and Mai are driving solo while Yugi and Lizzie ride together. Just then, Tea notices the pairasail*  
  
Tea:** Hey! There's a pairasail!!!  
  
**Lizzie:** Must be Joey and Tristan  
  
***Yugi looks curiously at the pairasail. He then pulls a pair of binoculars from his pocket and takes a closer look. He does, Indeed, identify it as Joey and Tristan, but he notices something else*  
  
Yugi:** Oh my gosh!!!!  
  
**Mai:** What  
  
**Yugi:** It is Joey and Tristan, but the pairasail's not attached to anything!!!  
  
**Lizzie:** Are you sure?  
  
**Yugi:** See for yourself  
  
***Yugi hands Lizzie the binoculars. Lizzie looks thru them. She sees that the pairasails is in fact not attached to anything*  
  
Lizzie:** Oh my, your right! We have to do something  
  
**Yugi:** Come on, we have to follow them  
  
***Yugi goes speeding in the direction of the pairasail. Tea and Mai quickly follow. Meanwhile, someone else is in a panic*  
  
Serena:** I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!! We've been on this thing too long. We're never going to last!!!!  
  
**Lita:** Serena, we've only been on this thing for 10 minutes  
  
**Serena:** Yeah but it seems like forever  
  
**Amy:** Hey! There's a CB Radio here, maybe I can reach the Coast Guard  
  
***Amy takes the mic and turns the radio on. She then tunes it*  
  
Amy:** Hello...Hello...is anyone there?  
  
***Serena snatches the mic from Amy*  
  
Serena:** HELP HELP HELP! WE'RE STUCK ON A BOAT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!! WE NEED HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!!  
  
***Amy snatches the mic back*  
  
Amy:** SERENA! ***to mic*** Sorry! We are on a boat floating about a half mile from Vacation Island. The Motor...uh...is dead and the captian...uh...is gone!!!  
  
***Static is heard from the radio. Just then, a voice is heard  
  
Amy:** I think I got something  
  
**Person on radio:** OKAY! So...would you like fries with that?  
  
***everyone sweatdrops. The radio then shorts out*  
  
Ray:** Great! Now our only source of communication is gone  
  
**Mina:** Not quite!!!   
***Mina reaches in pocket for cell phone and dials 9-1-1. A tone is then heard*  
  
Phone lady:** We're sorry! You're out of range! You're call cannot be made  
  
***Mina sweatdrops*  
  
Mina:** Okay......NOW our only source of communication is gone  
  
***Up in the air, Joey and Tristan are still flying around helplessly*  
  
Joey:** Hey Trist, how long we've been like this???  
  
***Tristan checks watch*  
  
Tristan:** 'Bout 5 minutes  
  
**Joey:** Gee...you think we would have tumbled into the angry ocean below by now  
  
***The pairasail then stops in midair*  
  
Joey:** Something tells me I shouldn't had said dat!!!!  
  
***The two then go tumbling down, screaming. From the boat, the gang see the two falling*  
  
Lita:** What is that?  
  
**Serena:** Looks like a U.F.O.  
  
**Mina:** Actually, It looks like...  
  
***The twosome fall into the boat with a big thud. The six look over them in surprise*  
  
Ray:** You think they're okay?  
  
***the two then get up groggily*  
  
Joey:** Where are we  
  
**Tristan:** Pretty girls around us? We must be in heaven  
  
**Serena:** Actually, you two are alive  
  
**Joey:** So we're safe?  
  
**Darien:** Not really! We're kinda stuck in the middle of the ocean with no way back to land  
  
**Amy:** Maybe not....  
  
***Everyone is confused by this. Amy licks her finger and sticks it in the air. She then takes the pairasail and a few fishing rods from a chest and starts to work on something. It is then revealed that it is a sail she just made. The wind blows and the boat starts to move*  
  
Amy:** We should get back to the island in no time  
  
**Everyone:** HURRAY!!! WE'RE SAVED  
  
***Just then, be it an act of fate (or a mischevious author, HEHEHE), a shark jups out of the water. In midair it tears down the sail, and jumps back in the water. Everyone has a smile on still, reluntantly*  
  
Everyone:** WE'RE DOOMED  
  
**Ray:** This is really really bad!!!  
  
**Serena:** Least it can't get worse  
  
*** A leak then springs into the boat*  
  
Ray:** I HATE YOU SERENA!!!  
  
***Yugi, Mai, Tea, and Lizzie keep searching the area for Joey and Tristan. Yugi then notices the boat ahead. He also notices that Joey and Tristan are in it*  
  
Yugi:** Hey! They're this way!!!  
  
**Lizzie:** And it look like they're in trouble  
  
***The four ride over to the boat*  
  
Yugi:** Joey, Tristan, Thank goodness we found you two  
  
**Joey:** I'm grateful and all but we seem to have a problem here  
  
***Yugi notices the leak in the boat. He then thinks*  
  
Yugi:** IDEA!  
  
***Yugi reaches into his pocket and pulls out...***  
  
**Yugi:** My SUPER-DUPER LONG-LASTING HAIR GEL  
  
**Tristan:** THIS IS NO TIME FOR STYLING YOUR HAIR  
  
***Yugi jumps onto the boat. He then squrits a huge amount of hair gel over the leak. The hair gel hardens, and the leak is clogged*  
  
Mina:** Now that's really strong hair gel  
  
***The gang on the boat toss some ropes to the others. They tie it to the jet skis. The gang then pull the boat back to the docks. Everyone jumps on and celebrate*  
  
Serena:** Yeah, Yeah, We're saved!!!!  
  
**Yugi:** Maybe we learned a valuable lesson today?  
  
***Everyone thinks*  
  
Everyone:** NNAAHH!!!  
  
***Just then, the boy driving the boat pulls up*  
  
Boy:** Hey dudes! Hey, the two of you look like the dudes that are pairasailing behind me  
  
***Everyone sweatdrops. And for those who are wondering where the old man is....he's still out there swimming*  
  
Man:** My goodness, I haven't swam this much since I was stuck in the bermuda triangle. I remeber it as it was yesterday. The ship was a rockin' and a rollin'. The storm was spewing out waves higher than the ol' empire state building. The ship was indeed taken a bad beating. The crew was.......  
  
--------------------  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. And, I don't have to tell you what I want you to do!!!! But just in case you forgot........RRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! 


	14. The Casino

**Tropical Island Resort Bash (Chapter 14)**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***It's sunset. Link is walking along the beach*  
  
Link:** The sunset here is really gorgeous  
  
**Mysterious Voice:** DIG  
  
**Link:**Huh? Who said that?  
  
***Link looks around*  
  
Link:** Hmm! Must be my imagination  
  
***Link continues to walk*  
  
Mysterious Voice:** I SAID DIG!  
  
**Link:** Okay Okay!!!!!!  
  
***Link drops to the ground and starts to dig with his bear hands. A few minutes and he stumbles upon a treasure chest*  
  
Link:** Whoa!  
  
**Mysterious Voice:** OPEN  
  
**Link:** Don't have to tell me twice  
  
***Link looks around. He spots a big rock. He takes it and smashes it against the lock. The lock cracks and Link opens the chest. Inside is about a bunch of gold coins*  
  
Link:** Wow! They may not be rupees, but they're just as valuable  
  
**Mysterious Voice:** NOW, TO THE CASINO  
  
***Link thinks about it*  
  
Link:** Okay!  
  
***Over on the other side of the island is the casino. It's hussling and buslling this time of night. One thing to note is that with most casinos, you have to be over 18 (or is it 21) to enter. But since most of the people invited on this island are under the age limit, It's only logical there is no age limit. Some of the guests that happen to be inside are Harry & Hermione. Ron comes running up to them with a handfull of coins*  
  
Ron:** Harry! Hermione! I just hit the jackpot! Look!  
  
**Harry:** Wow! You must have been lucky with the slot machines  
  
**Ron:** I wasn't playing slot machines  
  
**Hermione:** Really? Were you playing video poker?  
  
**Ron:** No  
  
**Harry:** Then where did you get all those coins?  
  
**Ron:** I got it from that machine  
  
***Ron points....at the change machine*  
  
Ron:** It's amazing! I just put in a dollar and out comes four quarters  
  
**Hermione:** Uh, Ron......That's a change machine!!!  
  
**Ron:** So?  
  
**Harry:** It's supposed to do that. Four quarters are just one dollar in change  
  
**Ron:** Oh!  
  
***Ron then realizes what Harry just said*  
  
Ron:** Ohh!!!  
  
***Over on the other side, Joey is at the blackjack table. He has a 13 count in his hand, and was in a disscusion with the blackjack dealer about weather or not it was appropiate to tip the dealer*  
  
Joey:** The way I see it; when I get bad cards, it's not the dealer's fault. Accordingly, when I get good cards, the dealer obviously had nothing to do with it so, why should I tip him?  
  
**Dealer:** Do you tip the waiter when you eat out?  
  
**Joey:** Yeah  
  
**Dealer:** We'll he serves you food, and I'm serving you cards. So, you should tip me  
  
**Joey:** But hold on, the waiter gives me what I want. I'll want an eight  
  
***At the other side of the casino, Link has just walked in with chest in hand*  
  
Mysterious Voice:** ROULETTE  
  
**Link:** Uh, sure?  
  
***Link exchanges the coins for tokens. He goes over to the roulette table  
  
Mysterious Voice:** 18  
  
***Link reluctantly places all his tokens at 18. Everyone at the table is in shock. The man handling the roulette wheel spins it, and drops the ball. When the wheel stops, the ball lands at......20  
  
Mysterious Voice:** WELL, THAT WAS UNLUCKY!!!!  
  
***Link falls over, anime style. Over at the entrance, Patrick and Spongebob have just entered. They're at awh at the sights*  
  
Patrick:** Hey Spongebob, what is this place?  
  
**Spongebob:** I think it's called a Casino  
  
**Patrick:** What that?  
  
**Spongebob:** I don't know  
  
***Spongebob then spots the slots*  
  
Spongebob:** Look at this  
  
**Patrick:** What is it?  
  
**Spongebob:** I guess it's some fancy telephone. That reminds me, I have to call home and check on Gary  
  
***Spongebob takes a coin and puts it into the machine. He then pulls the lever.  
  
Spongebob: *into machine*** Hello...Gary? Are you there?  
  
***The slot machine shows three bars. The siren goes off and a whole lot of coins fall out of the machine*  
  
Patrick:** Oh no Spongebob, I think it's broken! Look at all the coins coming out  
  
--------------------  
  
That's my 14th chapter! Oh, one thing I wanna point out. Unless you haven't noticed, my chapters go in a patteren. One chapter will be for day activites, another will be for night activites. So, every two chapters since chapter five count as a day. And, right now, It's day five. So, to inform you all, I only have three more chapters to go in my story. I'm happy for all that have reviewed, and if you didn't review, I suggest you do so. DO IT BEFORE I SIC ZIR ON YOU!!! By the way, I wonder where ZIR and GIR have been these past few days?  
  
***In the jungle area of the island, ZIR and GIR chase a wild boar*  
  
ZIR:** Come back Piggy  
  
**GIR:** Yeah, We wanna play!!!! 


	15. The Volleyball

**Tropical Island Resort Bash (Chapter 15)**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***It's noontime of the next day. Joey is a the pool, just walking, when he stubles upon a booth. A girl is behind the counter with clipboard in hand. Joey walks up*  
  
Girl:** Hi there, would you like to sign up for this afternoon's volleyball tournement?  
  
**Joey:** Oh, so this is what this is for?  
  
**Girl:** Yes, Wanna join?  
  
**Joey:** Sure, Why not?  
  
***Joey takes clipboard and signs. A few hours later, a volleyball net is set up at the beach. Most of everyone has arrived.Some to watch, and some to participate. ZIR and I walk up to a nearby platform. I blow my whistle*  
  
Semaj:** Hey everybody! Thank you all who are participating. You probally all know the rules. The team that wins two rounds-out-of-three wins ***The two teams are seperated into boy-vs.-girl. The teams are as followed:  
  
Boy Team**  
Joey  
Tristan  
Link  
Darien  
Tenchi  
  
**Girl Team**  
Tea  
Mai  
Lita  
Raye  
Zelda  
  
***Everyone takes postion*  
  
Semaj:** Round one! Ready? Set!  
  
***ZIR takes whistle and blows. The round starts and the girls serve. It's a steady match as both teams hit the ball back and forth. A few minutes pass, then suddenly, Lita wacks the ball with a mighty blow. It goes over the net, and the boys. ZIR blows the whistle*  
  
Semaj:** Girls win first match!  
  
***The girls jump up and down and cheer in excitement. The boys, however, are a little dissapointed. Everyone takes postion again*  
  
Semaj:** Round Two! Ready? Set!  
  
***ZIR takes whistle and blows. The boys serve this time, and again it's anyones game. It begins to look like a human version of PONG as the ball bounces back-and-forth, back-and-forth, back-and-forth. Then Darien gives the ball a good wack. The ball goes over the net, and slams into Tea's face. The ball falls to the ground, and so does Tea. ZIR blows the whistle. ZIR and I huddle up and talk. After a few seconds of disscusion, we finally speak up*  
  
Semaj:** The boys win by default  
  
***The boys give a great big cheer. The girls, however, give Tea a stern look*  
  
Tea:** WHHAAT? It hurts?  
  
***Everyone geats back in position*  
  
Semaj:** Round Three! Final Round! Ready? Set!  
  
***ZIR takes whistle and blows. The girls serve again. The ball continues it perpectual journey of going over the net one way and the next. Suddenly, Zelda wacks the ball with full force. It flys over the net, into the air, and then falls back to the ground in Link's direction. Link panics as the ball closes in. As the ball is now a few feet from his face, Link does only what he can think of. He pulls out his master sword from behind him and slashes the ball in half. Everyone sweatdrops at this. ZIR blows the whistle*  
  
Semaj:** Penalty! Ilegal use of forgein object! Girls win!!!  
  
***The girls celebrate and cheer. The boys all face Link. Link gulps and hides sword behind back*  
  
Link:** Hehe! Sorry! Instinct!  
  
***The girls walk up onstage as ZIR and I hand out silver medals to the girls. The girls turn to crowd*  
  
Girls:** U-L-G-Y, You ain't got no alaby! You ugly  
  
***Girls flash the _Loser_ gesture to the boys. The enraged boys then chase after Link*  
  
**   
--------------------  
  
And that's 15! Sorry It's short! Anyway, stay tuned! One thing I want to share. If you haven't seen my Bio yet, I suggest you do. Awhile ago, I didn't have much info in it. Now it does. Check it! And remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	16. The Bash

**Tropical Island Resort Bash (Chapter 16)**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. I also don't own _Floorfiller_ by A*Teens. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*** It's sometime after sunset, somewhere around 9. Everyone is at the club, dancin' and having a good time. Just then, I step in. I go up to the DJ station and take the mic*  
  
Semaj:** Okay everybody, What up? Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for coming to tonight 'Farewell Extravaganza'. As you all know, tonight's the last night of your vacation. So everyone make good use of it and have fun  
  
***I take a CD and jam it into the player. The music starts playing and everyone begins to dance again*  
  
Song:** Hey Mr. DJ, in case you forgot  
I came to get down, so you better make it hot  
Cause I can't jump around when I hear groove killers  
When I'm out sitting down, it's a clear time stealer  
  
Give me a track with a phat kind of beat  
A groove so unique that it kicks me off my seat  
Cause I won't find a mood with a new spine chiller  
When the crowd hits the room, it's a true crowd thiller  
  
Freeze, better make it hot  
Music please, blow the spot  
Play that funky music  
  
That is how we want it  
Floorfiller  
That is how we need it  
Floorfiller  
Something's outta order, people in the corners  
Don't you see it  
Can't you feel it  
  
Floorfiller  
  
You know by the sounds when the crowd is getting wild  
Hands swinging high like a chopper in the sky  
But a slow bump or flow ain't the way, floorfreezer  
See the name of the game is to play, crowd pleaser  
  
Freeze, better make it hot  
Music please, blow the spot  
Play that funky music  
  
That is how we want it  
Floorfiller  
That is how we need it  
Floorfiller  
Something's outta order, people in the corners  
Don't you see it  
Can't you feel it  
  
***Kaiba goes up to a nearby punch bowl. He looks around to make sure no one sees him do what he's about to do. He reaches into his sleeve and removes a cork from something. He then tilts his arm slightly, causing a strange liquid to pour into the bowl. He then put the cork back into his sleeve and leaves. A few minutes later, Joey dances over to the puchbowl. He takes the ladle and pours some in a cup. He then takes a good gulp of the punch. He then starts choking. Suddenly, He coughs out a railroad spike. (Get the joke? If you don't keep reading). Joey takes the spike and looks at it.*  
  
Joey:** Railroad Spike! Spiked Punch! Now there's a bad joke!!!!  
  
***A nearby worker spots the incident and takes out a walkie-talkie*  
  
Worker:** Code Blue! I repeat, Code Blue!  
  
***Suddenly, a SWAT team marches in and surrounds the puch table. Two of the members take the bowl and march out. Two more replace it. Everyone in the club has now line up against the wall as the swat members search everyone. Suddenly, they come up to Kaiba. The frisk him and then takes his trenchcoat. It is revealed he has a bottle of Vodka strapped to the inside of it. The members confiscate it.*  
  
SWAT Member:** Where did you get this? No alcoholic beverages are sold or distibuted on this Island!  
  
**Kaiba:** I alway's keep a bottle handy  
  
***Two of the bulkiest SWAT members take him and throw him out the door*  
  
SWAT member:** And don't come back 'till your dry!!!!!  
  
*** Back inside the club, the DJ makes an announcement*  
  
DJ:** YO YO YO! It's tme for karaoke! Anyone who wants to share there talent come up  
  
***ZIR and GIR race up to the DJ station*  
  
GIR:** WE WANNA SING! WE WANNA SING!  
  
**DJ:** OKAY? What would you like?  
  
**ZIR:** We wanna sing the 'DOOM SONG'!!!!!  
  
**Semaj: (-_-!!!!!)** ZIR! COME DOWN FROM THERE!!!! YOU ARE NOT SINGING THAT DANG ANNOYING SONG!!!!  
  
***Spongebob then comes up and pushes ZIR and GIR out of the way*  
  
Spongebob:** Forget that!!! Let's sing something a little more hip!!!  
  
***Spongebob hands the DJ a CD. He reluntantly plays it. When it starts, I reconizie it and begin paniccing*  
  
Semaj: (o_O)** Oh no....NO...not that...anything but........THE SPONGE!!!!!  
  
**Spongebob:** Ok now!!! I'm going to teach you all a new dancing sensation!!! I call it, The 'Sponge'!!!!  
  
Now first you take your leg and you stick it in the air  
And put it behind your neck like you just don't care  
Now jump up and down, and take a great big lunge  
Now your doing The Sponge!!!!  
  
Do the Sponge, Sponge  
Do the Sponge  
Everyone's doing the Sponge!!!!!!!  
  
***All the really stupid people (I don't have to give names, you probally already know who they are!!!) begin doing the dance. And, If you seen the Spongebob episode, 'The Chaperone', You probally know what mayhem occors. A few minutes pass and the SWAT team rampage to the DJ Station. They seize Spongebob and throw him out the door.  
  
SWAT member:**...and go wreck your own party  
  
***Back in the club, Tristan stands in the corner and watches the others Party*  
  
Tristan:** Cool Party  
  
**Voice:** OH TRISTAN POO!!!!!  
  
**Tristan:** That voice! Oh no, It can't be...  
  
***Just then, in a huge flash, Kawaii Superstar throws herself onto Tristan*  
  
KSS:** Tristan-chan, I was looking all over the Island for you. I finally managed to find you! Know how's about you and me shake it, Our song's playing  
  
***Kawaii starts dragging Tristan, but Tristan holds back*  
  
Tristan:** But we don't have a song!!! Wait, is that George Clooney?  
  
***Kawaii let's go of Tristan and looks into the direction he pointed at*  
  
KSS:**Where???? Wait a second!!!!!  
  
***Kawaii looks behind her to see that Tristan has left*  
  
KSS:** Know where did he get off to?  
  
***Tristan is hiding in a nearby broom closet*  
  
Tristan:** And Tristan makes another get away!!!!  
  
***Tristan turns on the light, and discovers Serena and Darien making out. (A/N: Ironic, isn't it?) Serena then notices Tristan and shrieks*  
  
Darien:** OH NO, NOT AGAIN!!!!!  
  
**Tristan:** Heheha.....ummm...excuse me!!!!  
  
***Tristan turns off light***  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 17 everybody! Sorry it took me a long time to update. I'm a major procrastonaiter, and I had writer's block. I'm sad to announce that the next chapter will be the last. Funny thing! When I started this, It was Spring Break! Now It's getting to be Summer Vacation. Well, anywho, tune in for the next (and final) chapter. 


	17. The End

**Tropical Island Resort Bash (Chapter 17)**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Legend Of Zelda, or Spongebob Squarepants. The only thing I own is me, myself, and I. Oh! And ZIR too!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***It's the next morning and Spongebob and Patrick are in their bungalow, getting there stuff ready*  
  
Spongebob:** Well Patrick, It's been a great week! I'm sure going to miss this place  
  
***Patrick starts crying*  
  
Spongebob:** I know Patrick, your going to miss it too!  
  
**Patrick:** Actually ***sniffle*** I'm crying because I stubbed my....MY TOE  
  
***Patrick continues crying. Meanwhile, Tristan and Joey are getting their stuff ready. Tristan notices that Joey is packing more stuff than he actually brought*  
  
Tristan:** JOEY! What do you think your doing?  
  
***Joey tries to hide what he's doing*  
  
Joey:** Umm....nothing  
  
***Tristan pushes Joey out of the way. Tristan sees that Joey is packing a bunch of towels, washclothes, and a bathrobe. Tristan looks at Joey in disgust*  
  
Tristan:** Joey, you should be ashamed!  
  
**Joey:** I know  
  
**Tristan:** Yeah! You know better! You forgot to leave some for me  
  
***Tristan takes a few of the purloined towels and washclothes. Meanwhile, Ryoko and Ayeka have packed and head out the doors of their cabin*  
  
Ryoko:** Well this sucks  
  
**Ayeka:** A whole week's vacation and we spent half of it inside  
  
**Ryoko:** And the sunburn still stings  
  
***Tenchi walks up with his bags in hand*  
  
Tenchi:** Hey there! I hope the two of you have had that sunburn of your's healed up  
  
***Tenchi slightly pats both of them on the sholders. And, yes, while he meant to do it gently, the sunburn said otherwise as the two shrieked in pain. Well, everyone on the island gathered to the loading dock. Everyone chatting away and saying their good-byes to some of the other occupants they had to share it with. Yugi was walking to the dock, with suitcase in hand. Suddenly, Lizzie comes up to him*  
  
Lizzie:** Yugi!!!  
  
**Yugi:** Hi Lizzie  
  
**Lizzie:** So....uh....I guess this is goodbye then?  
  
**Yugi:** Yeah! So...you have my phone number and e-mail address?  
  
***Lizzie takes a card from her shirt pocket*  
  
Lizzie:** Yeah, and you?  
  
***Yugi pats his pants pocket*  
  
Yugi:** Right here  
  
**Lizzie:** You know....of all the things we did on the island, there's one thing we haven't done  
  
**Yugi:** Oh, what's that?  
  
**Lizzie:** Come closer and I'll tell you  
  
***Yugi leans forwards. Lizzie then grabs Yugi by the collar and plants a big one on him (kiss I mean). she then ends it and runs off*  
  
Lizzie:** Bye, don't forget to write!!!  
  
**Yugi:** I won't  
  
***Yugi waves to her. He then takes his hand and rubs it against his lips*  
  
Yugi: *to self*** I won't  
  
***Everyone continues to say their goodbyes and everything. Just then, Me, ZIR, and GIR come up*  
  
Semaj:** Everybody! I'd just like to thank you all for coming. I hope you all have had a great time. And a sidenote to those who plan on stealing stuff from their rooms....  
  
***Joey and Tristan hide suitcases behind backs and whitsle*  
  
Semaj:** ...You could, but it would be meaningless. Everything on this island, including the island itself, is all an illusion. Okay then! I see that everyone is here....  
  
***I take out my laptop*  
  
Semaj:** ....So bon voyage!!!!  
  
***I press a button and everyone dissapears*  
  
Semaj: *looking at you*** And I hope that you out there have enjoyed this story, just as well as the characters in it enjoyed living it  
  
**Voice:** HOLD THE PHONE!!!!  
  
***I turn around to see a girl and a boy*  
  
Semaj:** Yes?  
  
**Girl:** I'm Chibi Arwien!  
  
**Boy:** And I'm Cybertoy  
  
**Chibi Arwen:** And we want to complain on the fact you didn't include us in this fic of yours  
  
**Cybertoy:** YEAH!  
  
**Semaj:** Sorry! You do know that your in it now?  
  
**Cybertoy:** Uh, Yeah?  
  
**Chibi:** That doesn't count! The point is you didn't put us in this, and now you will suffer  
  
**Cybertoy:** YEAH!!!!!  
  
***The two of them gang up on me and the two robots*  
  
Chibi:** Any last word?  
  
**Semaj: o_O** Uh...yeah! Is that Spiderman?  
  
***Chibi Arwen and Cybertoy spin around*  
  
Chibi and Cybertoy:** Where?  
  
***I press a button on my laptop*  
  
Semaj:** BYE!  
  
***I dissapper with ZIR and GIR*  
  
Chibi and Cybertoy: o_-#** HEY!!!  
  
--------------------  
  
**A Brief Summary On What happened Afterwards:  
  
Yu-gi-oh Cast:** Yugi and Lizzie are now major penpals. They call and email each other every chance they get. Tristan, however, isn't so lucky. It seems that Kawaii Superstar found out where he lives and is now stalking him every chance SHE gets  
  
**Tenchi Cast:** Everything is as normal as it can get at the Misaki resdience. Ryoko and Ayeka's sunburn didn't clear up until a week later. And it didn't help that Sasami jumped onto Ayeka the moment she came home  
  
**Sailor Moon Cast:** Not much to say. Everything's fine  
  
**Zelda and Link:** When Link and Zelda came back to Hyrule, they found out it was taken over by Ganondorf, so leaving our hero's into another adventure  
  
**Harry, Ron, & Hermionie:** Please read _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoinex_ for details, when it comes out  
  
**Spongebob and Patrick:** Things are as normal (and stupid) for these two as it can be  
  
--------------------  
  
To quote porky, "adia...adia..that's all folks!!!". So how was it? How did you like it? Did you even like it? Please review and tell me how much you liked this! I want to know despredltly what you thought!!! 


End file.
